


Encontrarte con vida

by AleexCarrera



Series: Recordarte, encontrarte y perdonarte toda una vida [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, bayern munich - Fandom, neuller - Fandom
Genre: Atentado en el Allianz Arena, Lewandoswki es el amigo consejero, M/M, Manuel perdidamente enamorado de Thomas, Recordando la historia de amor, Thomas está casado, Thomas y Manuel inician una aventura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Nadie en el Allianz Arena esperaba que ese día se marcara un antes y un después en la historia del fútbol, pero el destino y las malas personas harían que sucediera un evento catastrófico en pleno partido. Aunque el amor entre Thomas Müller y Manuel Neuer había sido puesto a prueba antes de aquel encuentro en la cancha, la decisión final sobre su destino la tomará el delantero en el momento en el que encuentre con vida a su amado...





	1. El peor día

Cientos de gritos retumbaban en las tribunas del estadio, la gente esperaba con emoción un partido clásico de la Bundesliga alemana y no reprimían sus expresiones de euforia y deseo que el equipo local ganara. En el Allianz Arena todos estaban con las expectativas de un triunfo inminente del Bayern Munich por encima del Borussia Dortmund, pero todo eso dependía infinitamente de los jugadores.

Desafortunadamente dos de los jugadores estrella del Bayern no iban tan concentrados como el resto del equipo, pues una pelea entre ambos había interferido en todo el proceso de motivación previo al importante partido. Manuel Neuer trataba de contener sus sentimientos mientras se preparaba en los vestidores, sabía que tenía que estar concentrado para el encuentro, pero no lograba despejar su mente de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas; mientras tanto Thomas Müller se mantenía molesto mientras terminaba de arreglarse, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que, por mucho que le doliera la situación, tenía que poner las cosas en claro con su amante.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y los jugadores tenían que salir de los túneles y dirigirse al campo para empezar la ceremonia de inicio del encuentro, y a pesar de cruzar miradas de deseo, ni el portero ni el delantero decidieron hablarse.

—¿Todo bien hermano? — preguntó Lewandowski mientras se formaba detrás de Neuer.

—Si... solo estoy concentrado — contestó con media sonrisa el arquero, tratando de que su compañero no se diera cuenta que en realidad no, no estaba bien, y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar.

Los jugadores salieron a la cancha y, después de la formación habitual previa al partido, cada jugador tomó su lugar correspondiente en el terreno de juego, estirando sus músculos una última vez y tomando suficiente aire para mentalizarse por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos. Manuel comenzó a dar leves brincos debajo del arco que debía proteger, y dejó de lado sus problemas amorosos para estar completamente concentrado.

El partido comenzó y los jugadores de ambos equipos comenzaron la lucha sana por el balón, corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de marca un gol en favor de su equipo. Müller en varias ocasiones tuvo en sus pies el balón, pero no logró concluir con éxito las jugadas, quizá porque él no podía quitar sus pensamientos de aquella persona que veía a lo lejos en la portería, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha.

Equipos SWAT arribaron con velocidad al estadio, y los aficionados que se encontraban afuera comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Los equipos de seguridad del Allianz comenzaron a movilizarse junto con las fuerzas especiales, moviéndose con precaución mientras evacuaban los alrededores, creando con velocidad estrategias para evacuar a más de setenta mil espectadores. El informe de qué estaba ocurriendo llegó a oídos de los directivos de ambos equipos y, con el nerviosismo y el miedo invadiéndolos, se dirigieron a la cabina de control que tiene contacto directo con el árbitro. En cuestión de segundos el árbitro obtuvo las instrucciones de detener el partido, y a pesar de la duda que crecía en él ante la falta de pruebas del motivo por el cual querían hacer dicha acción, el árbitro levantó las manos, sopló dos veces en su silbato, y comenzó a dar indicaciones que los jugadores salieran del campo.

Los abucheos no faltaron, y ante la consternación de qué estaba pasando Thomas buscó con la mirada a su amado, viendo como caminaba hacia el túnel más cercano a su portería, mientras que él se encontraba del otro lado del campo saliendo por otro lugar. Pensó en el portero, observó su cara de angustia y Müller supo que, a pesar de su molestia, tenía que estar con Manuel y decirle que no importaba todo lo que se había dicho y hecho, seguía enamorado de él.

Tristemente el destino y la situación no iban a permitir eso, y mientras el delantero regresaba un par de pasos hacia atrás en camino hacia Neuer, un estruendo invadió el lugar, provocando que todo se convirtiera en silencio por un par de segundos y, posteriormente, el lugar se inundó de gritos de pánico por parte de la afición.

Thomas dirigió su mirada a Manuel, ambos estaban en pánico y lo único que deseaban era estar juntos, pero un segundo estruendo ocurrió y toda la escena desgarradora provocó que Müller diera un leve brinco mientras abría la boca en gesto de sorpresa. Estaba mareado y sus piernas no se movían por mucho que él deseaba estar corriendo, sus compañeros lo agarraron en el momento en el que reaccionó y trató de avanzar hacia la nube de polvo.

Frente a sus ojos había detonado una bomba en el túnel donde se dirigía Neuer, y por mucho que lo buscara con la mirada, no podía ver aquel uniforme verde que vestía su amado entre la multitud de cuerpos que se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar. La simple idea de pensar que Manuel estaba muerto provocó un llanto desesperado en Thomas, y solo deseaba poder encontrarlo con vida...


	2. Habitación de Hotel

El sonido del teléfono de la habitación hizo que Manuel pegara un brinco al despertar, y automáticamente su mano se extendió a la mesa de noche para contestar.  
—¿Hola? — preguntó adormilado.  
—Buenos días de parte de Holiday Inn, su manager solicitó despertarlo a esta hora para indicarle que el buffet de desayuno comienza en media hora y tiene planeado verlo a usted y al resto del equipo para una importante junta — habló con un ligero acento británico la señorita del teléfono.  
—Gracias por el aviso… — fue lo único que pudo contestar Neuer mientras procesaba lo que había dicho la señorita, pues entre el acento y la velocidad con la que habló no entendió todo el mensaje.  
Mientras estiraba su cuerpo extendiendo los brazos bostezó con fuerza, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para desentumirse y se talló los ojos para poder despertar completamente. Y de repente cayó en cuentas de donde estaba, y lo más importante, con quien estaba.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llamaron? — preguntó Thomas, apenas siendo entendible ya que se encontraba acostado boca abajo.  
—Por lo que entendí el entrenador quiere vernos en el buffet que empieza en un rato… —.  
—¿Por lo que entendiste? ¿Te hablaron en inglés? — Müller se enderezó levemente para observar al portero, éste último solo asintió. —Schnucki, necesitas practicar más… —.  
—No es mi culpa que por su acento no logre entender lo que dice…— contestó Neuer avergonzado, pues sabía que su inglés no era tan bueno como el de Thomas. — Me voy a dar una ducha antes de bajar… ¿Me acompañas? —.  
—¿No puedo seguir durmiendo hasta tarde? — el delantero se rehusaba a despertar, así que Manuel se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso para animarlo a levantarse. —Está bien, en un segundo te alcanzo…—.  
Neuer se levantó de la cama, dejando lucir su esbelto cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba hacia el baño para poder terminar de despertar con una ducha fría. Por lo mientras Müller se estiraba debajo de las cobijas, rehusándose a despertar ya que había sido una noche larga y divertida junto a su amante.  
De repente escuchó la vibración de su celular en algún lugar del piso, entre la ropa que había terminado ahí gracias a la pasión que invadió a los jugadores, y el delantero tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar el pantalón donde estaba guardado. Lo tomó en sus manos para ver porqué había vibrado y la sonrisa de su rostro se fue desvaneciendo, en la pantalla podía observar seis llamadas perdidas y veinticuatro mensajes de whatsapp de su aún esposa preguntando por qué no contestaba.  
Thomas suspiró fuertemente, había hablado con Lisa sobre el divorcio que llevaba en mente incluso antes de empezar su aventura con Manuel, pero ella se rehusaba a dárselo, argumentaba que solo necesitaban asistir a terapia de pareja, lo cual ya habían intentado. Müller se encontraba entre la espada y la pared debido a que no podía separarse de Lisa, y Neuer pensaba que el trámite ya estaba en marcha.  
El portero había creído la historia de que si, eran amantes, pero solo serían eso en lo que el trámite culminara, y esa historia se había repetido en los últimos trece meses, haciendo que su historia de amor fuera totalmente secreta.  
Thomas se sentía culpable, le mentía a su esposa diciendo que las terapias podrían funcionar, le mentía a su amante prometiendo que su divorcio estaba cerca y, sobre todo, se mentía a sí mismo por fingir amor por una persona que no merecía eso, y prometía amor eterno al dueño de su corazón aun cuando no era un hombre libre. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, pues lo menos que quería era lastimar a cualquiera de los dos, o peor aún, perder a Manuel por sus estúpidas mentiras, y Müller ya no podía imaginar una vida sin Neuer.  
—Oye… ¿No quieres venir conmigo? El agua está calientita — el portero interrumpió los pensamientos de Thomas, éste último solo sonrió al verlo.  
—Voy en un segundo… — contestó hacia Manuel mientras sonreía. Müller borró los mensajes y el registro de las llamadas, ya resolvería ese problema… ya lo haría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thomas trató de correr hacia la zona de explosión, pero unas manos lo sujetaban fuertemente para que no lo hiciera, era un jugador del Dortmund y Lewandowski.  
—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme por dios! — gritaba Müller con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre, pero parecía imposible.  
—No puedo Thomas, no puedes ir, es peligroso… — Robert trató de hacer entrar en razón a su compañero, pero su llanto inconsolable hizo que sus manos dejaran de sujetarlo con fuerza para que pudiera irse. Lewandowski sabía de la relación que mantenían en secreto sus compañeros, era el único que sabía del club, y por mucho que no estuviera de acuerdo en la forma que habían manejado su relación, sabía que la preocupación de Thomas era genuina y desgarradora, y que lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Neuer.  
Lo dejó ir, cuando el jugador del equipo rival trató de detenerlo Robert solo lo tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza. Thomas tenía que ver a Manuel, tenía que encontrarlo entre los escombros y darse cuenta que seguía vivo, al menos eso esperaba. Atravesó todo el campo hasta llegar al otro extremo, y cuando quiso acercarse más a la escena su entrenador lo detuvo.  
—Ve con los demás a refugiarte, no puedes estar aquí —.  
—No puedo, tengo que buscarlo… — contestó el delantero entre lágrimas.  
—No puedes estar aquí, es peligroso Thomas — no dejaba de repetir el entrenador.  
—¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte! Tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo… — sollozaba Müller.  
—¿A quién? No hay nadie, solo escombros —.  
—¡No me voy a ir sin Manuel! ¡No puedo vivir sin él! — el entrenador quedó sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Thomas, y sin pensarlo lo soltó para que siguiera su camino, sabía que al menos el consuelo de encontrar el cuerpo del portero lo ayudaría a comprender que todo estaba pasando realmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y el feedback del primer capitulo, me motivó bastante y este fin de semana he podido escribir este capitulo donde le doy mas contexto a la historia. Espero les guste, no olviden seguir dejando sus kudos y sus comentarios que siempre se agradecen <3


	3. Ansiedad

Mientras las gotas de la regadera caían sobre su espalda, Manuel sollozaba por lo bajo, tratando de que nadie lo escuchara, aunque no había nadie más en su apartamento.

Thomas no estaba con él, y aunque doliera que no le contestara ese día los mensajes, Neuer sabía perfectamente por qué no le contestaba. Müller estaba con Lisa, estaba con su aún esposa tratando de solucionar las cosas, pero destruyendo algo por dentro del ser del portero.

No debía ser la gran cosa, el portero era consciente que el proceso de divorcio sería largo y que ambas partes tendrían que verse en varias ocasiones, pero la mente de Manuel trabaja de una forma en que la peor situación para él se volvía real, aunque solo fuera en su imaginación.

Se imaginaba la conversación que tendría con el delantero acerca de su aventura, pensando que Thomas le diría que fue divertido mientras duró, que fue maravillosa la experiencia pero que solo se quedaría en eso, que él no podía dejar a su esposa, no podía exponerse al mundo real diciéndoles a todos que era bisexual, que ahora estaba enamorado de un hombre; quizá sería más cruel decirlo por mensaje de texto, pedirle que ya no se hablen en los entrenamientos y aparentaran ser solo compañeros de equipo, ya ni siquiera amigos.

Cualquier escenario terminaba en tragedia para Neuer, cualquier pensamiento hacia que su pecho de oprimiera, que su respiración se acelerara y que el llanto lo invadiera, y era algo que no podía evitarlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

No recordaba el último ataque de ansiedad sin que involucrara a Thomas de por medio, quizá había sido cuando entró a rehabilitación en la lesión de su tobillo, cuando la posibilidad de retirarse debido a que no lograba ponerse en pie le cayó como balde de agua helada, cuando sintió que su carrera, que su vida entera se había terminado tan pronto. Pero recibió atención, le dieron medicamentos para tranquilizarlo, había aprendido a meditar y lograba controlar todos esos pensamientos que su mente los procesaba de esa manera.

Esta ocasión era diferente. En esta se involucraba su corazón, se involucraba el que pensaba que era el amor de su vida, y la simple idea de perderlo, o peor aún, de nunca haberlo tenido le dolía en el alma.

Salió del baño con dificultad, llegando a su habitación con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura, y se aventó de lleno a la cama de su habitación. Quería dejar de pensar, quería confiar en Thomas y en que, pasara lo que pasara en su vida, lo seguiría escogiendo, pero era difícil hacerlo.

Müller lo sabía, el delantero sabía sobre los problemas de ansiedad de su compañero, de su amigo, de su amante; sin embargo, en ese momento tenía que arreglar las cosas tajantemente, o sino toda la situación se convertiría en una bola de nieve que después no iba a poder detener.

Thomas lo había pensado una y otra vez, las terapias de pareja entre Lisa y él solo ocasionaban una ilusión, una esperanza en la mujer, y quería acabar con eso de una vez. No iban a estar juntos, ya no más, pero no podía hacerlo completamente solo, por eso había esperado a la junta mensual con el terapeuta.

—¿Thomas y Lisa Müller? — preguntó la recepcionista al aire hacia la sala de espera.

—Aquí estamos… — se levantó inmediatamente la mujer, con la idea en que sería el día en el que aquellas citas por fin se terminarían.

—Ya pueden pasar al consultorio—. El delantero agradeció y avanzó junto a su mujer hacia aquel cuarto.

Se sentaron frente al psicólogo que los había atendido durante los últimos cuatro meses, aquel que seguía dando sus consejos y su mediación para que el matrimonio funcionara, y Thomas tendría que decirle que todo había sido en vano.

Lisa comenzó a hablar, pero parecía que nada sonaba a su alrededor para Thomas. No escuchaba la voz del médico ni de su mujer, en su mente solo retumbaba el día en que conoció en persona los ataques de Manuel, los ataques de ansiedad de su amante.

* * *

_—¿Por qué me estas cuestionando eso? ¿No te he demostrado que te amo? — preguntó Müller sin entender el porqué de la situación._

_—¡Sigues casado! ¡Por dios! Jamás me quisiste en realidad, solo he sido un experimento, un rato bueno y divertido para ti, seamos realistas por una vez y dímelo de frente… ¿Realmente estás conmigo porque me amas? — entre lágrimas preguntó Neuer, tratando de que el dolor en su pecho no se intensificara._

_—¡Como mierda no voy a amarte Manu! ¿Crees que si no te amara estaría aquí? ¿Crees que hubiera venido corriendo en el momento en el que me dijiste que te encontrabas mal si no te amara? ¿Crees que no estuviera buscando la forma de divorciarme si no te amara? ¡Por el amor de dios, Manuel! — Thomas hizo una pausa para respirar, para tranquilizarse un segundo sin entender por qué el portero se encontraba así. —¿Qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarte mi amor? —._

_—No lo sé…— finalmente dijo Neuer para soltarse a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Müller atrapó a su amante mientras éste se tiraba al suelo ante el dolor inmenso que sentía, producto de las voces que invadían su mente. _

_—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Explícame para poder ayudarte… — Thomas susurró._

_—Tengo miedo que un día te despiertes y te des cuenta de que en realidad no me amas, que en realidad todo esto lo hiciste por salir de dudas con tu sexualidad, que no significo nada y regreses con tu mujer a hacer tu vida perfecta de nuevo…— soltó Neuer con dificultad debido al llanto._

_—Manu… mi vida no era perfecta hasta que me di cuenta que tú eres todo lo que necesito… —._

* * *

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del terapeuta.

—¿Señor Müller? — Thomas parpadeó rápidamente para ubicarse. —Señor Müller… ¿Qué es lo que usted piensa de todo esto? —.

Lisa lo miró confundida, esta era una cita muy importante para ambos y parecía que su esposo estaba en todos lados menos ahí, junto a ella. Le dio escalofríos, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero quería seguir negándolo lo más que pudiera, tristemente la mujer sabía que el momento había llegado.

—Lisa… ya no puedo con esto… — finalmente habló Thomas. — Ya no puedo seguir alargando esto… yo… quiero el divorcio —.

Hubo un silencio abismal por parte del matrimonio.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? — finalmente preguntó Lisa mientras el sentimiento se acumulada en su garganta.

—No se trata de si hay alguien más o no, se trata de lo que hay entre nosotros Lisa… hace mucho que esto está mal, no puedo seguir aparentando que somos felices juntos cuando hace mucho dejó de ser así… — explicó Müller mientras veía con el corazón roto a su aún esposa llorar frente a él.

—No lo entiendo… hice todo lo posible por salvar este matrimonio Thomas… ¿Qué hice mal? — cuestionó Lisa, el terapeuta quiso interrumpir, pero el delantero no lo permitió, él tenía que contestar esa pregunta.

—Eso es lo peor Lisa, tu no hiciste nada mal, al contrario, has sido maravillosa conmigo… simplemente yo dejé de ser el mismo, yo dejé de sentir cosas por ti y tú no tuviste la culpa de ello, fui yo… de verdad lo siento…—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve evaluaciones parciales en la universidad y estuve muy ocupada. Espero les guste este capitulo, y espero entiendan que el fanfic tiene que desarrollar todo el proceso de divorcio y problemas para que Manu y Thomas intentaran estar juntos realmente antes del atentado.  
De verdad aprecio los kudos y los comentarios, espero siga con ese apoyo la historia <3


	4. Llanto

La pesadez en los ojos después de una larga noche llorando era abrumadora, la nariz le ardía y sentía un gran vacío en el estómago, señal de que no había comido desde el día anterior. Manuel yacía sobre su cama rodeado de un completo silencio mientras trataba de volver a dormir, pero su cuerpo ya no necesitaba descanso. La cabeza le dolía intensamente del lado derecho, casi llegando a la frente, pero estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se esforzaba por alcanzar las aspirinas de su mesa de noche.  
Pensaba en Thomas, pensaba que en cualquier momento revisaría su celular y se encontraría con el mensaje que terminaría con su relación. Pensaba en cómo sería la situación a partir de ese momento con el equipo, ya que tendría que seguir viendo a su compañero en los entrenamientos y en la cancha, en entrevistas y en sesiones de fotos, incluso en fiestas o festivales donde todos asistieran. Pensó en renunciar, en dejar su carrera que había formado en aquel equipo, en buscar otro club que lo arropara con cariño y formar nuevas amistades, pero realmente no quería hacer eso, no quería dejar al resto de sus compañeros ni a la directiva que habían sido tan lindos, pacientes y armoniosos en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el club.  
El club… sabía que lo iban a buscar debido a que era día de entrenamiento, sabía que las noticias hablarían de la ausencia del portero en el campo de concentración del club y los rumores comenzarían a hacerse presentes, solo esperaba profundamente que fueran acerca de su lesión y no sobre su vida amorosa.  
El timbre de su departamento sonó y Neuer fue invadido por una exaltación desconocida, tenía miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Thomas y, por ende, con malas noticias; pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera su amante y le afirmara que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien y que todo lo malo que había pensado solo era producto de su ansiedad.  
Volvió a sonar el timbre y supo que no cesaría hasta que abriera la puerta, así que se enderezó, se puso unas pantuflas y salió de su habitación en dirección a la entrada de su departamento. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, extendió la mano hacia el picaporte y abrió la puerta de golpe.  
—Oh dios… ¿Qué pasó Manuel? — preguntó Lewandowski al ver la condición del portero.  
—Robert… solo eres tu… — contestó con algo de desilusión el portero.  
—Vaya, perdón por desilusionarte y ser solo yo, pero a todos nos extrañó que no fueras al entrenamiento, no contestas ni las llamadas ni los mensajes y me ofrecí para venir a verte… ¿Qué pasó? —.  
—Estoy con resfriado, la cabeza me estaba matando, no podía ir así al entrenamiento — Manuel explicó recargando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.  
—Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero esa no es razón para no avisar que no ibas a ir al entrenamiento, los directivos se preocuparon — Lewandowski trató de explicar mientras Neuer se frotaba la cien para calmar el dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que menos quería en ese momento era que alguien lo regañara, que le dijera todo lo que estaba haciendo mal e hiciera que se sintiera aun peor por no cumplir con sus obligaciones, y, sobre todo, por sentir como obligación el trabajo que más ama.  
—Robert en serio lo siento, pero me siento mal, me siento agotado, quisiera terminar la conversación aquí y regresar a mi habitación a seguir llorando…— dijo el portero sin pensar en lo que salía de su boca, su amigo se preocupó al escuchar esas palabras. Si bien no eran tan cercanos fuera de la cancha, Lewandowski pensaba que tenía una amistad lo suficientemente sólida con Manuel como para que le contara realmente lo que estaba pasando.  
—Manuel… ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo por qué estas así… ¿Quieres platicarlo? — Robert ofreció su ayuda, pero Neuer no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que de verdad quería hacer. Nadie sabía de su relación entre Thomas y él, y no sabía si estaba completamente listo para que alguien más lo supiera, menos si la situación con Müller no era del todo clara.  
—No… realmente no quiero hacerlo — y sin más las lágrimas regresaron, provocando que el portero se desmoronara frente a su compañero de equipo. No pudo evitarlo, el miedo invadía su mente y su corazón, tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma u otra.  
Lewandowski lo abrazó, impidiendo que se cayera al suelo, y entró al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Como pudieron ambos llegaron a la sala, donde Robert siguió consolando a Manuel entre sus brazos mientras estaban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor. Neuer trataba de controlarse, pero sus pensamientos no tenían pensado cooperar en esa acción y el llanto continuó por varios minutos hasta que su pecho dolía tanto que tenía que detener las lágrimas y respirar tranquilamente.  
—¿Podrías pasarme un pañuelo desechable? —preguntó el portero mientras señalaba una caja de kleenex al costado del sofá, su compañero solo extendió la mano para alcanzarlos y darle un par de pañuelos para limpiar el rastro de su llanto.  
—No sé cómo ayudarte si no me dices algo Manuel…— Lewandowski lo enfrentó mientras su amigo se limpiaba la nariz.  
—No sé si puedo contártelo… es muy personal, es algo que tiene que ver con mi vida privada… — y aunque deseaba contarle más, el temor de que Robert lo juzgara impedía que Manuel hablara libremente.  
—¿Y no somos suficientemente amigos como para contarnos esa clase de cosas? —.  
Manuel tomó una bocanada grande de aire, Robert tenía razón, él era una persona en la que podía confiar, y quizá sería la única persona que podría comprenderlo y apoyarlo, la primera persona que podría escucharlo…  
—Robert… estoy teniendo una aventura con Thomas… —.

* * *

La detonación había pasado unos segundos atrás y, a pesar de que Lewandowski no se encontraba cerca de la explosión, la onda expansiva aun lo mantenía aturdido y confundido. Giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien que le dijera que hacer, y entre tantas miradas y gritos de pánico, el jugador enfocó su vista en aquella persona que corría hacia la zona de la explosión, hacia la portería del equipo local, y por instinto lo detuvo.  
—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme por dios! — gritaba Müller con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre, pero parecía imposible  
—No puedo Thomas, no puedes ir, es peligroso… — Robert trató de detener a su compañero en el momento en el que vio que se acercaba a la zona de detonación, pero era consciente del dolor que estaba sintiendo Müller en ese momento de terror, de angustia.  
Lewandowski observó los ojos vidriosos de Thomas, implorándole sin palabras que lo dejara avanzar, y comprendió que no iba a poder detenerlo. Lo dejó ir aun con las quejas del jugador rival que quería ayudarlo a detener al delantero, pero sabía que era lo correcto, al menos de esa forma la resignación de Müller sería más rápida, quizá solo necesitaba despedirse de Neuer para que todo fuera más fácil, aunque realmente nada sería fácil de sobrellevar de toda esa situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza de nuevo, mi novio descompuso su laptop y hemos estado compartiendo la mia para hacer tareas de la universidad, entonces no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir :v Pero aqui está el capitulo nuevo, espero les guste.  
Además de esto, me estoy planteando seriamente hacer una traducción del fanfic al ingles pero creo que lo mas conveniente es que la haga al terminar el fanfic porque sino me tardaré mas entre capitulos :v Quisiera saber su opinión en ese tema


	5. El primer beso

**Capítulo 5**

—No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es que inició todo? — Robert preguntaba a su compañero mientras recibía una taza de café. Ante la confesión de Manuel ambos habían tomado asiento en la sala del departamento del portero, y mientras éste último calentaba un poco de café empezaron las preguntas por parte de Lewandowski, siendo la primera acerca de Thomas y su esposa, pero al no tener una respuesta tan clara decidió indagar sobre la relación entre sus compañeros.

—Fue hace más de un año cuando empezamos a acercarnos más como amigos, siempre me pareció muy atractivo e inteligente, pero me hice a la idea de que era casado, de que realmente no podía tener nada de él más que su amistad… y de repente un día pasó, nos quedamos solos en los vestidores después de que perdiéramos los cuartos de final en la champions, Thomas se sentía muy culpable porque no había logrado marcar un gol, y no dejaba de repetirme que era una basura de jugador, que no merecía estar con nosotros, que no merecía estar en el equipo con tantos buenos jugadores, incluyéndome a mi… —.

* * *

_—No digas tonterías Thomas, eres el alma del equipo, eres una parte importante para todo el club, y que hoy no hayas logrado tu gol no significa que no seas de los mejores delanteros de la historia del futbol…— Neuer trataba de animar a su compañero, pero no parecía funcionar._

_—No puedo Manuel, debí haber ganado el partido por ustedes, debía hacerlo por ustedes, por ti… — Müller contestó con los ojos llorosos mientras miraba hacia enfrente, como si su mirada estuviera perdida pensando en el infinito del universo. —Tenemos al mejor portero del mundo en nuestro club, tenemos a muchos de los mejores jugadores del mundo… y no pude anotar un maldito gol para demostrar que yo también puedo entrar con esos jugadores…—._

_—¿Y no crees que nosotros sabemos qué clase de jugador eres? ¿Crees que no lo sabe tu equipo? — encaró el portero ante los comentarios tan negativos de Thomas._

_—¿Tú lo sabes? —._

_—¿Sabes que es lo que sé? Que Thomas Müller es uno de los mejores jugadores que ha tenido este club en la historia, y no solo hablo de tu talento en la cancha, eres un gran jugador, pero también una gran persona, un gran compañero y amigo, siempre te preocupas por todos y nos animas cuando lo necesitamos, eres tan dulce y amable y simplemente siento que eso es lo que te hace tan único y especial en mi vida…— Manuel hizo una breve pausa, tratando de dejar a un lado lo que sentía por su compañero. —En realidad eres único y especial en la vida de todos, lo que quiero decir es que no deberías culparte por algo que no solo estaba en tus manos, todos perdimos, todos hicimos algo que evitó que hoy no pudiéramos ganar —._

_—Tu no, tu definitivamente no hiciste nada mal, estuviste increíble en la portería, como siempre…— Müller comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro, realmente admiraba el trabajo que hacia el portero._

_—¿Entonces como explico los dos goles que lograron entrar en mi portería? Yo también hice algo mal hoy… — cuestionó inocentemente Neuer, por lo que nunca esperó la respuesta de su compañero._

_—No Manuel, tu nunca haces nada malo, fue descuido de la defensa, tu eres el mejor, siempre has sido el mejor… — Müller hizo una pausa en su discurso para tomar aire. —Eres la persona más talentosa que he visto en mi vida, eres tan perfecto Manu… eres tan hermosamente perfecto y yo… siempre he admirado eso de ti, porque vas por ahí siendo tú mismo, demostrando a todo mundo la clase de ser humano bondadoso que eres… honestamente pienso tantas cosas de ti que no podría decirte, que en realidad me da miedo decirte… —._

_—¿De qué hablas Thomas? — los nervios se acumulaban en los estómagos de ambos, el ambiente se relajó y por un momento olvidaron el motivo principal de aquella conversación. Müller giró levemente su cuerpo hacia Neuer, y ambos sentados frente al otro vinieron las confesiones._

_—Manuel… eres una persona increíble, nunca pude pasar desapercibida tu presencia o tu gran espíritu, tu sonrisa tan hermosa o esos ojos azules que cautivan a cualquiera, más allá del talento que tienes desde el primer día en que te conocí supe que eras el mejor ser humano que jamás podría conocer… y querer… — Thomas confesó con la mano en el corazón._

_—Thomas yo… no sé qué decir, no sé cómo tomar esto…— Neuer estaba impactado, todo lo que alguna vez deseó escuchar lo tenía frente a él y no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_—Tómalo como lo que es Manuel, pero no quiero que cambie nuestra relación simplemente porque tenga sentimientos por ti… sé que es extraño, sé que no debería sentir esto, pero… no lo sé, cuando estoy contigo siento una paz increíble y…— Müller trató de seguir con su discurso, pero los labios de Neuer sobre los suyos se lo evitaron._

_Manuel sabía que debía aprovechar tal oportunidad, y lo único que quería era que Thomas supiera que era correspondido, aunque no se lo dijera con palabras tan hermosas como lo había hecho el delantero, pero sabía que ese beso podía ser el comienzo de algo hermoso… hasta que Neuer volvió a la realidad._

_—Lo siento Thomas… no debí hacerlo, tu esposa no se merece esto, yo… perdón… —._

* * *

—¿Entonces eras consciente de la infidelidad que estaban haciendo? — cuestionó Lewandowski después de escuchar la historia de cómo surgió la aventura de sus compañeros.

—Por supuesto que era consciente, por eso me detuve ese día, pero también lo deseaba con el alma, Thomas ha sido el único que ha hecho que me tiemblen las piernas solo con su presencia… no podía solo renunciar al hecho de que él también me veía con amor… — Manuel se defendió, pero era consciente de la postura de su compañero.

—Manuel… sigue siendo una infidelidad… —.

—Lo sé, soy consciente de ello, pero Thomas y yo hablamos sobre todo esto, después del beso me buscó y hablamos de lo que sentíamos, de que era evidente que no podíamos hacerlo porque conllevaba engañar a una tercera parte… pero no pudimos evitarlo, y eventualmente Thomas me dijo que empezaría los tramites del divorcio, ya lo está haciendo, pero Lisa obviamente está poniendo resistencia, no la culpo, yo tampoco quisiera perder a alguien como Thomas… te juro que estamos buscando que las cosas las hagamos bien, que estemos juntos como debe ser…— Neuer terminó su argumento de defensa recordando el porqué de su crisis, y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. —O al menos eso creo… no me ha contestado y sé que está con ella, lo presiento, así como también presiento que puede que estén arreglando las cosas y yo termine siendo la aventura que jamás debió tener… —.

—No, Manuel… no te lo cuestioné por eso, no creo que Thomas sea capaz de hacer eso, en el fondo sabes que no lo haría — Robert se dio cuenta de que sus comentarios tenían gran impacto en el portero y trató de suavizarlos a pesar de que su criterio y su moral le dijeran que toda esa situación estaba mal, no podía juzgar a sus amigos de esa forma, no era lo correcto.

—No es que lo piense por tus palabras Robert… es que es una posibilidad, Thomas no me ha contestado desde ayer el celular, y sé que estuvo con Lisa por lo de su separación… ¿Y si al final se arrepintió? ¿Y si al final solo fui un estúpido por creer que podría corresponderme? — una lagrima corría por la mejilla del portero mientras seguía hablando. —Porque mírame… soy un desastre, a pesar de mi edad sigo teniendo estas horribles inseguridades sobre mí, sigo armando escenarios ficticios en mi mente y no puedo controlarlos todo el tiempo, hay días en que simplemente no puedo… y hoy es uno de ellos… —.

—No sé qué decirte Manuel, pero una cosa es segura… no creo que Thomas te deje ir tan fácil… — Lewandowski aseguró mientras se ponía de pie, dejando su taza de café en la mesa de centro de la sala.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —.

—Porque si Thomas no quisiera estar contigo no estaría aquí… — Robert comentó mientras señalaba al delantero, quien estaba recargado sobre la puerta de la entrada con la respiración agitada. —Yo los dejo hablar… — y dicho esto, Lewandowski salió del departamento, dejando a Manuel frente a Müller cerca de la entrada, viéndose fijamente sin saber que decir.

—Perdón por no contestar tus mensajes, estaba ocupado… — habló Thomas primero.

—Solo dímelo… ¿Regresaste con ella? — Neuer preguntó sin rodeos.

—No… ni siquiera estuve con ella, saqué mis cosas de la casa, es definitiva la separación, y firmamos los papeles finales en un mes… — Müller contestó con honestidad, sabía que su amante era propenso a imaginarse cosas que no pasaban, que su ansiedad probablemente lo tenía mortificado.

—¿Me amas? — preguntó Manuel, aun incrédulo por las palabras de Thomas.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, te amo con toda el alma… —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, de nuevo estuve en parciales en la universidad y seguía compartiendo mi computadora, la buena noticia es que mi novio ya arregló la suya, asi que ahora si puedo escribir mas seguido <3  
Gracias por la espera, y por seguir leyendome, de verdad lo aprecio  
Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, quizá venga el momento donde Thomas y Manuel por fin puedan estar bien... o quizá no, no lo sé...


	6. Firma y confesión

La secretaria del juzgado civil estaba dando lectura al documento que acabaría con el matrimonio entre Lisa y Thomas Müller, leyendo clausula por clausula todo lo que previamente habían establecido, pero algo dentro de ambos se removía al estar juntos por última vez como matrimonio.

Lisa contenía el llanto, habían pasado dos meses desde que lo había intentado por última vez en la terapia de pareja, aun pensaba en qué había hecho mal o por qué no había sido suficiente para Thomas, aunque su sentido común le dijera que no debía culparse de nada ya que, al final del día, era una lucha de dos personas, y si una de ellas no quería seguir en la batalla, la guerra llegaba a su fin.

Thomas, por otra parte, se sentía mal consigo mismo por postergar tanto tiempo su decisión, por no hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, por seguir aparentando que era feliz en su matrimonio cuando por dentro se sentía solo, se sentía vacío, como si su complemento aun estuviera afuera esperando por él. Müller no comenzó con sus dudas el día que sintió algo diferente por Manuel, todos esos fantasmas ya venían acarreados del pasado, de sus primeros años de matrimonio, de su constante rutina que no le permitía disfrutar de lo que pensó sería para siempre. Pero tampoco se sentía completamente mal, sabía que ese divorcio sería el principio de una nueva oportunidad para la mujer que alguna vez amó con toda el alma, que se merecía alguien que la quisiera con la misma intensidad en la que ella se entregaba, y se sentía aliviado de dejar de ser tan egoísta como para tener ese amor que hace tiempo ya no correspondía de la misma forma.

Y después nos encontramos con Neuer, esperando en el estacionamiento de aquel edificio sin saber exactamente como sentirse, si feliz y aliviado por estar con Thomas siendo un hombre libre, quitarse el título de “amante” y por fin demostrar el amor que le tiene a su compañero sin miedo; o sentirse angustiado por los problemas que podrían surgir con un divorcio de por medio, con posibles acusaciones de infidelidad, de acoso de los medios al ser noticia debido a que serían la primer pareja publica dentro de un equipo, por la reacción del club, por la reacción de su familia, por cientos de cosas que invadían su mente y le provocaban ansiedad.

A pesar de todos los posibles escenarios catastróficos, Manuel sabía que estaría seguro si todo eso lo enfrentaba al lado de su… novio, ya no de su amante. El portero tenía la ilusión de que Thomas estaría junto a él ante todo y contra todo, compartiendo un futuro juntos en todos los aspectos, en todas las situaciones.

Manuel tenía muchos planes en mente para que Müller fuera feliz a su lado, sin tomar toda la situación demasiado rápido para ambos. Los planes conllevaban que el delantero aun no se mudara por completo al departamento de Neuer, sino que permaneciera un par de meses en el pequeño departamento que había alquilado después de que había hablado finalmente con Lisa sobre el divorcio. Por fin tendrían citas en público juntos, saldrían al parque, a comer o a cenar, a disfrutar de su noviazgo sin temor ni a ser descubiertos ni a ser juzgados por los demás.

—Señor Müller, necesito que firme aquí… y aquí… — dijo la secretaria al finalizar la lectura de aquel papel que acabaría de una vez con todas las mentiras que acarreaba. Thomas hizo caso sin inmutarse, agarró la pluma que yacía al costado del contrato y firmó donde le habían indicado.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lisa la mano le temblaba levemente, un nudo en la garganta se acumuló en su ser, y extendió su mano para firmar en donde le habían indicado.

Ese era el fin del matrimonio entre Thomas y Lisa Müller.

—Necesito que dejes de culparte por esto, sabes que nos estamos separando porque nuestras prioridades dejaron de encajar… — habló Müller una vez que la secretaria salió para expedir la copia certificada del documento.

—Estoy bien… estaré bien… — afirmó la mujer mientras limpiaba la lagrima que corría por su mejilla. —Solo sigo con la duda de quién es la otra persona… —.

—Por favor, deja de insistir en eso Lisa, no te pedí el divorcio por esa razón —.

—No me vengas con tonterías Thomas… ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta? Todas esas veces que en los viajes al extranjero por el club te quedabas una noche extra, o llegabas una noche antes… — reclamó Lisa por primera vez, dejando sorprendido a Müller. —Aunque aun no entiendo como los del club nunca se dieron cuenta, supongo que siempre la ocultaste muy bien como para que alguien te descubriera, pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —.

—Lisa, en serio que no sé de qué estas… — empezó a excusarse el delantero, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

—Por favor Thomas, por respeto a ella y respeto a lo que alguna vez tuvimos, no la niegues… Es horrible sentirse como algo secundario, algo que no vale. Te lo estoy preguntando como tu amiga de toda la vida, y en nombre de la confianza que alguna vez me tuviste… dime su nombre, solo eso… — suplicó la mujer en su desesperación por encontrar un motivo para odiar a Müller, para sacarlo de su corazón definitivamente.

Thomas lo pensó, si bien es cierto que además de haber sido su esposa, era su mejor amiga y le tenía confianza, pero le daba miedo decirle un nombre de un chico, o peor aún, que supiera exactamente quién era aquel chico.

—No puedo Lisa… no aun… —.

—Entonces que triste será la vida de esta chica si ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre… — dicho esto, la mujer agarró sus cosas y abrió la puerta, pero detuvo su paso en cuanto escuchó la voz de su ahora ex marido.

—No puedo porque no es una mujer… — confesó finalmente Thomas ante Lisa sin impresionarla demasiado, pues tenía ligeras sospechas ante eso sobre los comentarios que alguna vez llego a hacer acerca de uno de sus compañeros de equipo… y entonces lo supo, atando cabos en su mente lo supo.

—¿Es Manuel? — preguntó Lisa, pero Müller no respondió. La secretaria regresó con la copia certificada para cada uno y en cuanto el documento estuvo en sus manos, Thomas salió del lugar sin despedirse de Lisa, temiendo que lo estuviera juzgando demasiado.

Neuer seguía sentado en el auto, esperando frente al volante que su amado regresara de aquel tramite tan pesado con el que había lidiado tanto tiempo, vagaba en su celular entre las noticias del día que surgían en el país e internacionalmente, saltando los artículos horribles sobre conflictos bélicos, manifestaciones que acabaron en tragedia, o atentados terroristas como el de España en plena zona de mayor tránsito, no quería leer cosas negativas, no ese día. De repente la puerta del copiloto se abrió, el delantero entró al auto acomodándose en el asiento y cerró con prisa.

—Adelante, vámonos…— anunció Müller ligeramente agitado.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — preguntó Manuel ante la inquietud de su novio.

—No, simplemente ya está hecho, ya tengo el acta de divorcio, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí… — Thomas contestó con la mirada perdida, pero en cuanto regresó a la realidad se dio cuenta en la forma en que Neuer lo miraba, y sabía que tendría que decirle la razón de su prisa por irse de ahí. —Lisa insistió en saber el nombre de mi amante, y le dije que era nombre de chico… no de chica…—.

—¿Tienes miedo al qué dirán? — cuestionó el portero con preocupación genuina, pues ese tema jamás lo habían hablado.

—No, no es eso… — Thomas hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire. —No había confesado mi orientación sexual con alguien que no fueras tú, Manuel —.

—¿Así que soy el primer hombre en tu vida que te hace confesarlo? — preguntó Neuer con la intención de aminorar la situación.

—Manuel… como si no supieras que eres mi primera vez en tantas cosas… —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente he puesto el número de capítulos que tendrá este pequeño fanfic, que por lo que he estimado serían 9 en total (quizá suba a 10), por lo cual nos quedan otros 3 capítulos (o 4) de esta historia que no creí que tuviera tanto amor y cariño, y menos en un idioma que no es el original de la historia. Espero que en estos próximos capítulos disfruten la lectura y les deje un buen sabor de boca, agradezco de corazón cada kudo y comentario <3 nos leemos prontito


	7. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Capítulo 7**

_Manuel se encontraba al lado de los postes de la portería, frustrado en pleno entrenamiento debido a que su condición no le permitía detener los balones que le lanzaban, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras trataba de concentrarse, pero no lo lograba, estaba entrando en desesperación. De repente las manos de Müller se posaron a los costados del rostro de Neuer, haciendo que lo mirara de frente, y aun con los ojos llorosos el portero conectó su mirada con el de su novio, esa mirada que tanta paz le transmitía._

_—Eres el mejor portero del mundo, eres el amor de mi vida, esto está bien, ahora está bien y podemos ser felices juntos, no tienes nada que temer que yo estaré aquí con los brazos extendidos el día que sientas que te derrumbas… — Thomas afirmó mientras el rostro de su novio se llenaba de ternura, amaba esos ojos azules cuando se cristalizaban ligeramente, con una mirada tan especial que podían derretir cualquier corazón._

_Y sin temor alguno, sin importar que dijeran sus compañeros, los directivos del equipo o cualquier otra persona, en medio de la cancha, en medio de un entrenamiento cualquiera, Müller acercó su rostro hacia Manuel para robarle un beso corto, aunque ambos lo sintieron como una eternidad._

_El tiempo parecía congelarse a su alrededor, y mientras Neuer esbozaba una sonrisa después de aquel beso, por primera vez sintió que su vida a partir de ese punto sería paz y tranquilidad, lo cual le parecía extraño, como si aquella sensación intentara ser real, pero faltaba algo, no se sentía como siempre, era diferente. La leve risa de Thomas hizo que el portero le empujara levemente el hombro, en señal de que el momento romántico había terminado debido a la vergüenza que tenían por haberse besado en público, y ambos continuaron como si nada el entrenamiento._

_Obviamente no siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, pues todos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos ante aquel acto de afecto físico que se habían dado los jugadores, algunos pensando en el momento en el que hablarían sobre eso para enterarse de la novedad completa, otros desde lejos se cuestionaban en que momento había pasado todo eso, y como es que ahora en su equipo favorito existía una pareja de dos hombres._

_El entrenamiento siguió entre platicas momentáneas de algunos compañeros que se acercaban a la nueva pareja sensación del equipo, preguntando cuando y como había pasado eso, otros bromeando sobre las duchas en tono de broma, jamás cayendo en la homofobia por parte de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, y así continuaron hasta que un directivo se acercó a los jugadores._

_—Müller, Neuer, los quieren en la oficina… — habló alguien al costado del equipo, llamando la atención de todos._

_—¿Pasa algo con mis jugadores? Estamos entrenando… — argumentó el entrenador antes de que el portero y el delantero pudieran decir una palabra. Él también había presenciado el beso, pero su reacción fue neutra, así como con cualquier otra pareja, se alegró por ellos y siguieron trabajando, como tenía que ser, sin juzgarlos ni cuestionarlos, solo dejando que sean felices. Es por esto que le daba un mal presentimiento que los directivos buscaran particularmente a sus dos jugadores, no quería que fueran discriminados, mucho menos separarlos, pues ante todo se habían convertido en su familia._

_—El director los quiere en su oficina, el resto pueden seguir entrenando…— volvió a hablar el encargado de llevar a la pareja ante los directivos. _

_—Perfecto… ustedes sigan entrenando— habló el entrenador ante el resto del club, para después dirigirse a Manuel y a Thomas. —Y ustedes dos, vamos con el director…—._

_—¿De verdad entrenador? ¿Vendrá con nosotros? — cuestionó Neuer al entender a que podría deberse la junta espontanea._

_—Claro, lo que pase con ustedes me compete, son jugadores clave para el partido de este fin de semana — y dicho esto, los tres acompañaron al joven que había ido por ellos hasta la oficina del director, y después de unos leves golpes en la puerta para anunciar su llegada, entraron en aquella oficina y se sentaron frente a un escritorio de antaño, tan elegante que daba miedo incluso recargarse en él._

_—Chicos, la razón por la que los mandé a llamar es precisamente la que están pensando, y déjenme decirle antes que todo que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en que sean pareja, cada quien hace de su vida privada lo que quiera, eso no lo vamos a juzgar… — habló el director, dando tranquilidad al portero._

_—Entonces no entiendo… ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó Müller con curiosidad._

_—El problema fue la muestra de afecto que se dieron en la cancha, no me malentiendan, ustedes son libres de hacerlo, pero a la afición no le interesa tanto ver esa clase de cosas en un entrenamiento, y a pesar de que esto pasó hace… ¿Una hora? ¿Hora y media? — Thomas asintió para que continuara hablando el director. —A pesar del tiempo tan corto que ha pasado, la afición ya se ha proclamado en redes sociales, y no se preocupen, que la mayoría de los comentarios son de apoyo, tomándolos de ejemplo para aquellas personas que tengan miedo de expresarse tal y como son, pero algunos otros son de quejas de esos actos, diciendo que no es lugar para que hagan eso y cosas así… —._

_—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Simplemente no puedo besar a mi novio en ningún momento mientras esté dentro del club? — el tono del delantero subió ligeramente ante la molestia, a lo que Neuer tomó su mano y la sujetó con ternura, tratando de comprender por qué no podía hablar, por qué no le salían las palabras, porqué aquel momento se sentía tan ajeno a él._

_—Por el momento sería lo más adecuado, y no por actos de homofobia, créanme que nosotros seremos los primeros en defenderlos si los atacan de esa forma, pero hay que demostrar que estamos enfocados en el partido tan importante del fin de semana, no por la afición, sino por no dejar que el otro equipo tome esa debilidad, tanto ahora como en el partido — el director no parecía convencer a la pareja, pero el entrenador entendió a donde iba el punto, y antes de que Müller pudiera seguir discutiendo él lo interrumpió._

_—En parte tiene razón el director Thomas — habló para llamar la atención de sus jugadores. —Piénsalo, ahora que se sabe que Manuel y tú son pareja, eso lo pueden usar en el partido para tratar de molestarlos, de hacerlos enfadar, y en eso tienen que trabajar para no caer en provocaciones, pues saben que es un partido difícil —._

_—¿Y por eso no puedo besar a Manuel? Sigo sin entender el problema con besar a mi pareja en el campo, sea entrenando o en un juego, no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, solo es un simple acto de amor, es todo… — la molestia del delantero era comprensible, pero Neuer entendía el punto de su alto mando, e interrumpió a su novio._

_—El problema no fue el beso Thomas, el problema era que estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento, estábamos trabajando, no tenemos tiempo para distraernos de la preparación — Manuel entró a la conversación, llamando la atención de todos, y de repente los tres lo observaron de mala forma, como si no entendieran de qué hablaba, como si todo estuviera en su contra._

_—Pero te di un beso porque te sentías abrumado, estabas teniendo una crisis y fue mi forma de tranquilizarte, ni siquiera fue porque no besamos sin más en medio del entrenamiento, y aun si hubiera sido así… ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso ya no quieres que te bese? ¿No eso es lo que peleabas? ¿No querías dejar de ser mi amante para convertirte en mi pareja? — Müller contestó mientras giraba ligeramente su cuerpo para ver de frente a su pareja con el ceño fruncido, totalmente diferente a la actitud normal del delantero._

_—El problema sigue siendo eso, no pueden besarse en la cancha… no pueden, no lo demuestren — de repente el humor del directivo cambió, a su alrededor se nublaba y se sentía más frio del que Manuel recordaba._

_—Tiene razón director, perdone nuestra actitud, en realidad no quería besarlo… —contestó Thomas con otro cambio repentino de humor._

_—Manuel, tú vas a la banca, Thomas juega solo en el partido, no pueden compartir el campo… — agregó el entrenador con el ambiente aún más lúgubre, más frio, más tétrico del que era hace un par de segundos._

_Y de repente Neuer empezó a respirar agitadamente, a su alrededor seguían hablando, pero él ya no prestaba atención, su novio se distorsionó y una angustia invadió su cuerpo… ¿Y si de verdad no era correcto hacerlo? ¿Y si todo sería por siempre un secreto? ¿Si no podían ser felices aun?_

_De repente escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le llamaba, sonaba familiar, pero por más que giraba el rostro no podía encontrar de donde venía, de donde le llamaban, y ante la desesperación emitió un grito de ayuda, un grito de súplica para encontrar a alguien que lo reconfortara, que le dijera que era lo correcto._

—¡Manuel! ¡Manuel despierta! — Müller hablaba mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su novio, tratando de despertarlo de aquella pesadilla.

De repente Neuer abrió los ojos, despertándose con una gran bocanada de aire, sudando ligeramente mientras su respiración se agitaba. Solo había sido un sueño convertido en pesadilla, solo había sido eso.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué has soñado? — preguntó Thomas con preocupación, pues no había presenciado una pesadilla del portero.

—No… yo… estoy bien… — dijo entrecortadamente el portero mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Müller lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo mientras su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal, y cuando esto pasó volvió a preguntarle cómo estaba. —Ya estoy bien… solo… ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua? —.

—Claro amor, voy por él… — el delantero contestó y se levantó cuidadosamente hasta el pasillo del departamento de Neuer, ubicando la luz para no golpearse en el camino. Manuel tomó su celular entre sus manos para observar la hora.

_“4:32 am”_

Se sintió mal por despertar a su pareja tan temprano, pero aquella pesadilla había sido producto de uno de sus tantos pensamientos de antes de dormir.

Thomas y Manuel habían acordado que su relación se mantendría bajo perfil, aun no anunciarían que son pareja públicamente debido al escándalo que podría ocasionar, tanto por su sexualidad como del reciente divorcio de Müller, pero algo en el interior de Neuer se sentía extraño, como si alguien los observara y al final todo se descubriría de la peor forma, era un mal presentimiento que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza de que todo podía salir mal con su relación.

Y de repente Thomas regresó con el vaso en mano, acercándolo con delicadeza hacia su novio, atendiéndolo de forma dulce, mostrando una preocupación tan genuina que a Manuel se le enterneció el corazón. El portero podía sentir el amor que Müller le entregaba, y con solo mirarlo a los ojos y sentir sus caricias sabía que todo era puramente genuino.

El problema ahora era enfrentar el resto del mundo, el problema era lidiar con lo que conllevaba el estar juntos como dos hombres, como dos jugadores famosos, como dos almas que se encontraron después de un matrimonio fallido por parte de uno de ellos.

Y quizá el problema solo estaba en la mente de Neuer, pero la mujer que también se encontraba despierta a esa hora complicaría las cosas al no dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de su divorcio.

—¿En verdad será Manuel la razón de todo esto? — se cuestionaba Lisa desde su habitación. Trató de volver a dormir, decidida a no quedarse con la duda y averiguar de una vez por todas si realmente sus sospechas de que el amante de su esposo era su compañero de equipo son ciertas o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh si, este capitulo es para meterle emoción a la recta final del fanfic. La verdad es que me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia desde una perspectiva de ansiedad por parte de Manuel, y creo que es una forma tambien de visualizar que estos problemas y pensamientos alguien realmente los está viviendo.  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad espero tenerles actualización para esta semana que viene pero se me complica un poco debido a que son finales en la universidad, entonces es donde estoy mas presionada. Aun asi lo intentaré, sino los leeré para mi semana de cumpleaños <3


	8. Visita inesperada

El encuentro local más esperado de la liga alemana se acercaba lentamente para toda la afición, pero en las instalaciones de Bayern Múnich el ritmo se aceleraba para estar listos para el partido del fin de semana.

Debido a las exigencias del entrenamiento, rara vez podían interactuar Manuel y Thomas en la cancha, donde usualmente compartían bromas, jugueteos o platicas breves, pero en esta ocasión se sentía tanta tensión durante las practicas que solo se enfocaban en los ejercicios que indicaba el entrenador.

Finalmente, después de una tarde exhaustiva de entrenamiento y una plática motivacional, los jugadores estaban listos para descansar antes de tan importante encuentro. Al día siguiente tendrían que viajar en autobús, así que el descanso era primordial en esa noche para todos los jugadores, debían estar frescos y preparados para el clásico rival.

Thomas y Manuel salieron juntos del entrenamiento, yendo en el auto de Thomas con rumbo al edificio donde aún vivía Neuer en su departamento, y entre la plática salió una pregunta muy importante.

—¿Sabes amor? A veces quisiera que estos viajes se acabaran, y en vez de solo dejarte en tu departamento que yo también pueda quedarme ahí contigo — habló Müller mientras no despegaba la vista del camino.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso, lo haremos, pero no ahora, con lo de la liga y la preparación para el mundial vamos a estar muy ocupados… — contestó con tranquilidad el portero, pero la verdad es que él quería lo mismo, deseaba amanecer todos los días junto a su novio.

—Lo sé, es solo que a veces me gustaría avanzar el tiempo hasta el punto donde podemos estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo… — Thomas dulcemente se dirigió a Manuel.

Estaban en un punto estable, donde todo era amor y alegría, ambos estaban muy enfocados en su trabajo y habían aprendido a ser ante todo profesionales, dejando de lado inseguridades que tanto los habían separado, desde el divorcio todo estaba cambiando para bien.

El camino a casa terminó y Müller orilló el auto frente al edificio sin apagarlo, quitó el seguro de la puerta y volteó a ver con ternura a su pareja, suplicándole que hicieran una travesura.

—No Thomas, no podemos… — dijo Neuer con firmeza. —Sabes que por mucho que digamos que no pasará nada al final si pasa, y no podemos… —.

—Ya sé, solo quería saber si tu querías que nos portáramos mal, pero tienes razón… — admitió el delantero. —¿Pero ni siquiera puedo dormir contigo? —.

—La última vez que dijimos que solo íbamos a dormir terminamos follando en la sala al llegar al departamento, definitivamente no puedes subir, vamos a terminar haciendo lo mismo… —.

—Está bien está bien, tú ganas… — finalmente aceptó Thomas, extendiendo su cuerpo hacia Manuel, dándose un largo beso de despedida. —Te voy a extrañar… —.

—Solo es una noche, no seas exagerado — rio levemente el portero ante el comentario de su novio. —Pero también te extrañaré…—.

—Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti para irnos al plantel — comentó Müller, y después de otro beso corto y una linda despedida el portero salió del auto y se dirigió al edificio.

Manuel caminó hacia la puerta de su departamento, triste ante la idea de que esa noche la tendría que pasar solo debido a las instrucciones del plantel, pues las relaciones sexuales estaban prohibidas en esta ocasión 24 horas antes del encuentro.

Arrastró pesadamente los pies hasta la entrada, buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, y cuando agarró el picaporte entre su mano derecha se dio cuenta que esta no tenía llave. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras abría lentamente la puerta, esperando que, quien haya entrado a su departamento, solo lo hubiera hecho para robar los electrodomésticos que tenía y salir de ahí, pero al encontrarse con todo en su lugar el miedo se apoderó de él.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? — preguntó al aire, esperando a que nadie le contestara, pero dio un leve salto cuando llegó a la sala del lugar y se encontró con la silueta de una mujer.

—No temas, no pretendía hacer nada malo… — habló Lisa antes de que el portero pudiera preguntar algo. — ¿Sabes? En una ocasión encontré una llave diferente en el pantalón de Thomas, me dio curiosidad saber de donde era y la guardé para probarla en las cerraduras de la casa… nunca encajó con alguna —.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Neuer habló con voz profunda, encendiendo las luces para iluminar el lugar.

—Tenía que comprobar de donde era la llave, y eso hice… Después de varios meses con la duda por fin descubrí de donde era, y de verdad tuve una pequeña esperanza de que no abriera tu puerta, pero aquí estoy… —.

—Lisa por favor vete de aquí… — Manuel habló firmemente, sabía que la presencia de la mujer no era buena señal, no estaba ahí para formar una amistad.

—No hasta que resuelvas todas mis dudas… ¿No crees que es lo mínimo que merezco después de haberte revolcado con mi marido? — cuestionó Lisa, mirando de frente al portero con los ojos cristalizados. —¿Creíste que nunca lo iba a saber? —.

—Por favor Lisa, no es sano para ninguno de los dos… mucho menos para ti… —.

—No Manuel, aquí al único que no le hace bien decir la verdad es a ti, yo necesito escucharla para entender todo esto… — la mujer hizo una pausa para controlarse, el nudo en la garganta no le dejaba continuar con sus preguntas. —Solo quiero saber por qué… ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabias que estaba casado conmigo? —.

—Lisa detente… por favor, no te va a hacer sentir mejor… — Neuer intentó callarla de nuevo. — Te pido por favor que te vayas de mi departamento… —.

—¡No me voy a ir! — de repente gritó Lisa mientras se acercaba a Manuel, haciendo que el hombre diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustado ante la reacción de la mujer. —Entiende Manuel, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me des respuestas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué con mi matrimonio? —.

—Lisa yo… no lo sé… — contestó con honestidad el portero. —Yo no lo escogí, yo no le pedí que pasara todo esto, simplemente… pasó —.

—¿Él fue quien te pidió que fueran amantes? — cuestionó Lisa mientras se alejaba del portero, tratando de agarrarse del mueble de la televisión para evitar caerse. —Dios, soy tan estúpida… —.

—No Lisa, por favor deja de hacer preguntas y vete, no vas a conseguir nada con esto más que atormentarte —.

—Estoy consiguiendo justo lo que necesito Manuel, y eso son respuestas… — un sollozo interrumpió a la mujer, haciendo que el portero tratara de acercarse a ella para sostenerla debido a que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer. —Y ahora qué sé que fue Thomas el de la idea de tener una aventura contigo me es más fácil odiarlo, necesito odiarlo para dejar de amarlo… —.

—No deberías pensar así, sé que es difícil pero no ganas nada odiándolo… — Neuer trataba de aminorar las cosas, intentar que, de alguna forma, Lisa estuviera lo suficientemente cuerda como para irse de ahí, pero eso sería difícil ahora que sabía la verdad.

—No sabes nada sobre cómo me siento Manuel… tú lo ganaste, tú tienes su corazón mientras que yo lo perdí… — las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Lisa, causando empatía en el portero, imaginándose con el mismo rostro si alguna vez llegaba a perder a Müller.

—Jamás quise ser una aventura Lisa, pero de repente no pudimos detenernos y yo… lo siento… — confesó Neuer mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, la culpabilidad había llegado a sus hombros.

—No… tú no tienes la culpa, no sabía con qué clase de hombre me casé… — Lisa espetó con desprecio mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. — Y ahora me has hecho ver lo que no había visto en tantos años de matrimonio… si no era contigo iba a ser con alguien más… —.

—Nada de lo que te diga servirá, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho… — el portero se disculpó, pues no sabía que otra cosa decir.

—Eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes… — entre el llanto se formó una sonrisa falsa en el rostro de Lisa. —En el momento en el que te dio la oportunidad de estar con él lo hiciste, aun sabiendo que estaba casado, que poco amor propio te tuviste… —.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… —.

—¡Hablamos de mi marido en ese momento! — volvió a alzar la voz la mujer, logrando que Manuel no tuviera argumento alguno para contestarle pues tenía razón. — Todo lo que tenía que ver con él era de mi incumbencia, y honestamente no te creí capaz de aceptar las sobras de su amor, debe ser horrible saber que eras el amante… —.

—No del todo, sé que piensas que simplemente acepté ser su amante, pero no fue así, cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de nuestro control le dije que no quería ser uno más en su vida, y fue cuando te pidió el divorcio… — comenzó a explicar el portero, pero Lisa no entendía aquellos detalles que comentaba el hombre. —Si quieres cúlpame por la presión del proceso, pero si fui su amante durante varios meses fue porque no querías firmar los papeles… —.

—Espera… espera… ¿De que estas hablando? — interrumpió la mujer al no comprender que había pasado. —¿Cuándo puse resistencia para firmar los papeles? No tienes ni idea de lo que en verdad pasó… —.

—¿Cómo que no tengo idea? Lisa, Thomas te tuvo que rogar por meses para que firmaras el papel… — afirmó Neuer con seguridad, pero al ver que la mujer se llevaba las manos a los ojos mientras reía levemente su seguridad de esfumó, y en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

—Manuel… creo que no te das cuenta de lo que pasó… — volvió a reír Lisa con desprecio, cargando una tristeza enorme, pero compadeciéndose de Neuer pues sabía que no era consciente de lo que en verdad había pasado. — Cuando Thomas me pidió el divorcio creí que podría solucionar las cosas yendo a terapia de pareja, y él lo aceptó… Manuel, hasta hace dos meses volvió a pedírmelo, y yo no me negué… —.

—¿De que estas hablando? Llevaba meses con el trámite, él me lo dijo… — de repente la seguridad en la voz de Neuer se esfumó y dejó relucir aquella inseguridad de la que era presa constante.

—Manuel… ¿Hace cuánto empezó su aventura? —.

—Hace casi año y medio… ¿Por qué? — cuestionó el portero con miedo a la respuesta, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse levemente mientras veía en el rostro de la mujer un gesto de sorpresa, llevándose la mano a la boca. —¿Por qué me preguntaste el tiempo? —.

—No puedo creer que mantuvo su mentira tanto tiempo… — confesó Lisa con desprecio.

—¿Qué mentira? ¿De qué hablas? — seguía preguntando Neuer con desesperación de saber la verdad, por mucho que pudiera doler.

—No creo que deba ser yo quien te lo diga Manuel, el que te debe una explicación es Thomas… — la chica trató de irse tomando su bolso del sillón de la sala, pero el portero la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que saliera de ahí.

—Explícate… ¿De qué mentira estás hablando? — Neuer volvió a preguntar, tratando de guardar la calma, pero cuando Lisa trató de zafarse de su agarre la cordura lo abandonó. —¡Explícate! ¡De qué carajo estás hablando! — gritó con firmeza, asustando a la mujer, orillándola a confesar la verdad por miedo a recibir un golpe.

—Hace un año me pidió el divorcio por primera vez… y yo le pedí que fuéramos a terapia de pareja —hizo una pausa, no quería continuar con la historia, pero así al menos el portero sería consciente de lo que había pasado en realidad. —Manuel… él aceptó, empezó a ir a terapia conmigo, intentamos recuperar nuestro matrimonio, aunque yo empecé a tener mis sospechas de su aventura seguí con la terapia … y hace dos meses me pidió el divorcio de nuevo, y lo acepté por mucho que me doliera, pero jamás puse resistencia… —.

La cabeza de Neuer dolía, su estómago se sentía vacío, de repente se sintió mareado y con náuseas y todo se volvió irreal para él. Todo lo que había querido era no ser el amante, y tristemente eso era lo único que fue. Había creído en la palabra de Thomas, creyó que el trámite del divorcio había empezado casi al mismo tiempo que su relación, pensó que Müller hacia todo lo que podía por terminar la relación con su esposa, pero solo eran mentiras por parte del delantero.

Manuel soltó a Lisa del brazo, era inútil seguir reteniéndola, ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. La mujer siguió su camino, dándose cuenta de que no solo ella había sido engañada, entendiendo por un segundo el dolor del portero al saber que el hombre a quien amaba le había mentido todo ese tiempo.

—Lo siento… — fue lo último que dijo Lisa antes de cerrar la puerta, culpable de revelar la información tan descaradamente.

—No tienes porqué sentirlo, el idiota fui yo… —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad siento mucho la demora, todo diciembre fue complicado para mi, mi mamá se enfermó, luego fueron las festividades, y apenas esta semana regresé a la universidad, pero aqui estoy de nuevo y trataré de traerles el próximo capitulo pronto, porque además lo dejé en un momento muy triste...  
No olviden dejar sus kudos y sus comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias por la paciencia en la actualización, nos leemos pronto


	9. Nube de Polvo

**Capítulo 9**  
Era temprano por la mañana de un día muy importante, Thomas despertó con calma, esperando que Neuer le hubiera contestado su mensaje en el transcurso de la noche, pero al entrar en su bandeja de entrada no había una sola respuesta, ni siquiera se había conectado.  
Le mandó un mensaje de buenos días a su novio, además de avisarle que solo se arreglaba y pasaba por él a su departamento, pero terminando de vestirse después de una ducha rápida se percató de que Manuel seguía sin conectarse y, por ende, sin ver sus mensajes.  
Müller tenía un mal presentimiento con el comportamiento de su pareja, y sin esperar alguna respuesta decidió salir rumbo al departamento de Neuer y marcarle en el trayecto. Una, dos, cinco veces marcó al número del portero y no hubo respuesta alguna, y para el sexto intento la llamada se iba directo a buzón de voz, en definitiva, algo malo estaba pasando.  
Thomas decidió marcar al casero del edificio, su teléfono lo había conseguido debido a sus constantes visitas a casa de su novio, y una vez que entró la llamada se enteró de una confusa noticia.  
—¿Hola? Sí, soy Thomas Müller, quisiera saber si Manuel del departamento 4B ya salió del edificio, es que no logro localizarlo a su celular y quiero saber si ya me está esperando —.  
—Señor Müller, el joven Manuel salió de aquí hace treinta minutos, tal vez un poco más, se fue en un taxi… — contestó el casero.  
—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué…? Está bien, gracias por la información… — dijo finalmente el delantero y colgó la llamada.  
Thomas no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, habían acordado que él pasaría por Neuer a su departamento para ir al plantel donde tomarían el autobús rumbo al estadio, pero no podía tomarse el tiempo para localizar a su pareja, simplemente emprendió camino al plantel con la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien.  
Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Manuel nada andaba bien, desde que había despertado se sentía mareado, había pasado la noche llorando entre sueños, tratando de estar cuerdo para tan importante partido, imaginando que la visita de Lisa no había sido real, que nada de lo que había destrozado su corazón había sido real.  
Despertó temprano para adelantar su camino hacia las instalaciones del equipo, no quería verlo llegar como si nada, no quería observar aquella sonrisa que lo había enamorado, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que sacar fuerzas para tener la cara en alto y dar lo mejor de sí en el partido.  
Sintió una y otra vez la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo, pero se rehusó a atender la llamada, a la quinta vez de sentirlo decidió apagarlo, ya lidiaría con su presencia en el campo, pero no aún.  
Meditó, trató de controlar sus emociones y reprimirlas en lo profundo de su ser, se concentró en lo que debía hacer en la cancha y olvidó por completo los conflictos externos.  
Arribó al plantel y fue recibido por Lewandowski, quien cuestionó las grandes ojeras que tenía el portero, pero Neuer solo se limitó a decir “Después platico contigo…”.  
Minutos más tarde y con el tiempo encima llegó Thomas, estacionando con prisa su automóvil mientras sacaba sus cosas para subir al autobús, ligeramente molesto por haber llegado sin compañía.  
—Llegas tarde Müller… — enfatizó el coordinador del equipo.  
—Lo sé, lo siento… Tuve un percance en el camino — buscó con la mirada a su pareja sin éxito.  
Thomas se había retrasado ya que a medio camino tuvo que detenerse para comprender aquel mensaje que había recibido.

  
_“De verdad lo siento si te causé problemas, yo solo quería saber si él era el culpable de todo, y la verdad es que siempre fuiste tú, ahora me siento mal por dejar a Manuel tan enojado, perdón…” – Lisa_

  
No sabía exactamente que le había dicho, ni siquiera sabía si era verdad que Lisa habló con Manuel, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no iba a perder a Neuer, no podía soportar tal hecho.  
—Te toca ir en el asiento 32 con Hummels — indicó el coordinador, y ante el gesto de molestia del delantero se adelantó a sus argumentos. —Llegaste tarde, y Neuer tomó el lugar 24 junto a Lewandowski, ya no se van a mover, vamos con el tiempo encima… —.  
—De acuerdo, ya me subo…— accedió Thomas mientras se resignaba a no ir junto a su pareja, a no poder explicarle aun las cosas.  
Se subió al camión con pesadez, saludó cordialmente al conductor y al elevar su mirada se encontró con la de Neuer, y acto seguido un nudo en la garganta se formó en el delantero.  
Müller observó a Manuel, su pesadez en los ojos, su rostro reflejando cansancio, su nariz levemente roja y la forma en que su mirada estaba cristalizada ante su presencia, era evidente que algo muy doloroso le había dicho Lisa a su novio.  
Pasó de largo hacia su lugar, comprendiendo que armar una escena en el autobús no iba a ser lo más sensato, y una vez que estuvo sentado el coordinador dio la indicación de emprender camino.  
Todos los compañeros en el autobús iban animados, cantando porras de ánimo y alentándose a que esa tarde regresarían a casa con un triunfo sabor a miel. Pero ese no era el caso de todos los jugadores, pues a pesar de que Robert había animado a Neuer a unirse a los cantos para distraerse, Thomas permanecía sentado pegado a su celular, escribiendo algo profundo en la bandeja de entrada del número de su novio, de su amigo, de su amante, con la esperanza de que lo leyera en el momento perfecto.  
Mientras más se acercaban al estadio más fanáticos se observaban, los alemanes eufóricos vistiendo la playera de su respectivo equipo hacían que la emoción dentro de aquel autobús se intensificara. Thomas decidió aislarse, el sentimiento de culpa era grande y realmente lo único que quería era jugar, ganar el encuentro y salir de ahí en busca del perdón de su amado.  
Una vez que arribaron al estadio, uno a uno los jugadores del Bayern Múnich bajaron y caminaron entre periodistas hasta llegar a los vestidores donde cada uno comenzaba a prepararse. Thomas quiso acercarse, pero Neuer en cuanto veía esta acción se alejaba de él, imposibilitando dicho acto.  
—Muy bien chicos… — el entrenador entró a los vestidores hablando. —Hoy es un día muy importante, saben que este partido es un clásico no solo para la liga, sino para el país, así que quiero que todo lo que han entrenado se vea hoy en el campo, quiero que sean los mejores jugadores y el mejor equipo, confío en ustedes, saben que siempre lo hago, pero hoy más que en otros partidos sé que mis jugadores, cada uno de ustedes, son capaces de llevar el triunfo a casa… ¿Qué dicen equipo? —.  
Todos los jugadores contestaron eufóricamente ante las palabras, alzaban los brazos, terminaban de vestir sus uniformes y comenzaban a mentalizarse para el encuentro, uno a uno iba saliendo al pasillo principal para hacer la presentación de los equipos, pero Thomas se tardó más de lo usual, esperando la oportunidad para acercarse levemente hacia Manuel.  
Neuer terminaba de colocarse la playera de manga larga cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, sabia quien lo observaba, y era inevitable voltear a verlo. El portero giró su rostro levemente y ahí estaba Thomas con la mirada más tierna del mundo, con ese gesto de súplica por cruzar unas palabras con su amado.  
—¿Podemos hablar después del partido? — finalmente habló Müller, cortando la tensión que había entre ambos.  
—No lo creo…— fue lo último que dijo Manuel antes de salir a los vestidores, antes de dejar con cientos de dudas a su amado, yéndose de aquel lugar con unas últimas palabras de Thomas.  
—Jamás me voy a rendir contigo, _por ti daría hasta mi vida…_—.  
Después de la presentación, el pequeño calentamiento y el inicio del partido, Müller todo ese tiempo no dejó de pensar en su amado, en como ansiaba pedirle disculpas en persona, aclarando toda esa situación y poniéndole fin al sufrimiento y la ansiedad de su amado, pero jamás pensó que todo se tornaría en una pesadilla.  
En el momento en el que el árbitro suspendió el partido el delantero sintió un mal presentimiento, y a pesar de la profunda culpabilidad deseaba estar con su aun pareja. Atendió las indicaciones de evacuar la cancha, pero sin dejar de voltear hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a la única persona que le importaba.  
En el momento de la primera explosión todo mundo se quedó aturdido, por ningún lado se veían escombros pero eso no evitó que el terror inundara a cada persona del estadio. El corazón de Thomas se aceleró, las manos le sudaban y comenzó a retroceder lentamente de regreso al campo con la idea de que cruzarlo era la ruta más cercana hacia Manuel, y sin perderlo de vista ocurrió todo.  
Sus miradas se conectaron un instante, y al siguiente observó como el cuerpo de su amado se desvanecía entre una nube de polvo. No supo que hacer, todo se congeló a su alrededor y por un instante sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir, que su respiración dejaba de funcionar.  
Gritó, gritó con fuerza, gritó tan fuerte que su garganta dolía con intensidad, y en cuanto las piernas le funcionaron salió corriendo hacia él. Ignoró la situación, ignoró a las manos que trataban de detenerlo, ni siquiera era consciente de que decía o hacía, él solo quería llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amado sin importar absolutamente nada.  
Escuchaba voces lejanas que gritaban su nombre, que le pedían que no se acercara a aquel lugar, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a respirar cuanto el polvo llegó a sus pulmones. Había una nube extraña en aquel lugar, una mezcla de polvo y químicos que picaban en los ojos y en la garganta, pero nada de eso evitó la búsqueda por su amante.  
Thomas se abrió paso entre los escombros, tratando de distinguir a Manuel entre los pedazos de gradas y concreto que yacían en el suelo, buscando una señal que le indicara donde estaba el amor de su vida.  
Y de repente distinguió un guante.  
Su corazón volvió a latir con intensidad mientras se acercaba al lugar, quitando una banca de encima de aquella persona que yacía en el suelo para encontrarse con la imagen más desgarradora que en la vida pensó observar.  
Manuel se encontraba boca abajo con la cara llena de polvo y sangre, su uniforme estaba manchado de su pierna izquierda y le hacía falta un guante en la mano que tenía bajo su rostro.

  
—Manuel… no no no — no dejaba de repetir Müller mientras retiraba el resto de los escombros a su alrededor, completamente ajena al tercer estruendo que invadió el estadio. —No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase…—.  
Thomas tenía que cargar a Neuer para sacarlo de ahí, pero algunos escombros a su alrededor le estorbaban, trató de moverlos mientras giraba el cuerpo de su amado, pero un movimiento en falso causó un peor escenario.  
Thomas movió una fila de asientos aun enlazados entre sí sin darse cuenta que eso era lo que estaba deteniendo las barras de los barandales, y al percatarse de su error decidió sacrificar su integridad por su amado, no podía soportar que sufriera más golpes. Müller cubrió a Manuel con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto de todos los materiales que colapsaban contra su espalda.  
De repente sintió un ardor muy fuerte, su playera se sentía húmeda y un mareo abrumó su vista, pero nada ni nadie evitaría que Thomas sacara de ahí al amor de su vida. El delantero cargó a Neuer, impulsado por la adrenalina que aún tenía su cuerpo lo hizo sin pesadez, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cancha, saliendo de la nube de polvo.  
Desde la zona de la banca del equipo esperaban varios jugadores por instrucciones de qué hacer, con miedo a entrar a los vestidores ante la amenaza de que allí también hubiera una bomba. El entrenador vio a lo lejos a Thomas, aun sorprendido por sus palabras cuando trató de detenerlo en su paso, e indicó que alguien lo ayudara para sostener a Manuel. Lewandowski, el entrenador y un compañero más corrieron en auxilio de Müller, a quien comenzaba a faltarle el aire y avanzaba con dificultad.  
Thomas hizo un gran esfuerzo por seguir avanzando a pesar de que cada vez sentía más pesado a su amado, el mareo se intensificaba y sentía que no podía respirar. El ardor se intensificó en su pecho y las piernas le pesaban, pero no podía soltar a Manuel, no hasta dejarlo en un lugar seguro.  
Sus compañeros llegaron a su auxilio, le ayudaron a cargar el cuerpo de Neuer, y en cuanto dejó de sentir el peso de su amado entre sus brazos sonrió levemente, aliviado de que ahora podía ser atendido, de que ya no corría peligro entre tantos escombros, de que lo había encontrado con vida.

  
—¿Thomas? — Robert trató de llamar la atención de su compañero, sosteniendo a Manuel de las piernas para avanzar hacia la zona de la banca.  
—Oh por dios…— espetó el entrenador al darse cuenta de la condición de Müller.  
El delantero no sabía por qué lo miraban tan asustados hasta que bajó su mirada hacia su cuerpo, y al ver un par de manchas de sangre elevó su mano hasta la herida en su pecho, sintiendo algo duro que lo atravesaba.  
—_Cuídenlo a él…_— fue lo último que dijo Thomas antes de desplomarse al perder el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia, la universidad y el servicio social absorben mucho tiempo, pero aquí está el penúltimo capitulo de esta bonita historia. Espero traerles el capitulo final lo más pronto posible, gracias por seguir leyéndome


	10. Un último mensaje

El hospital más cercano al estadio era un completo caos, pues los camilleros y las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro atendiendo a cada persona que llegaba de emergencia por el incidente. No era el único lugar donde podían llevar a los dos jugadores heridos, pero era el más conveniente por la proximidad con el estadio, y a pesar de que el entrenador alegó que se les atendiera en otro hospital, tanto Manuel como Thomas arribaron con dificultad al lugar.

Neuer fue catalogado como grave por la hemorragia que tenía en la pierna y varios cortes en el cuerpo, sin contar la contusión que probablemente tenía en la cabeza y la espalda; pero Müller se llevó la peor parte, catalogado como urgente debido a una perforación en el pecho, donde corría riesgo uno de sus pulmones, además de múltiples cortes en la espalda que estaban ocasionando una hemorragia masiva.

Ambas camillas avanzaban en un pasillo interminable, Lewandowski iba tras de ellos con manchas de sangre de sus compañeros, pero en determinado momento lo detuvieron ya que él no podía pasar al quirófano donde ambos compañeros serian atendidos.

Los vio irse por el pasillo, dos amigos que llevaban una relación más profunda que una amistad y que solo Robert conocía de ello, y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar noticias de su mejora desde otro punto del hospital, donde el resto del equipo esperaba por sus compañeros, pues no habían sido los únicos jugadores con heridas.

Dentro del quirófano, las heridas de Manuel no tardaron demasiado en atenderse, pues con un par de puntos y atenciones los médicos detuvieron la hemorragia de su pierna izquierda, y una vez intervenido pasó a la sala de terapia intensiva debido a que por la contusión aun no despertaba.

Tuvieron que pasar más horas después de que Manuel había sido llevado a terapia intensiva para que Müller se le uniera. El procedimiento había sido más tardado porque las heridas eran más graves, y quitar un pedazo de metal de su pecho sin llevarlo a la muerte había sido una gran hazaña de los doctores, pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

* * *

24 horas después del accidente y con el ritmo menos acelerado en el hospital, a la sala de espera llegó Lisa, buscando quien le diera información sobre su exmarido, pero evidentemente la recepción no pudo darle detalles.

—Es mi marido señorita, quiero saber cómo está… — imploraba Lisa en vano.

—La información ya se otorgó a las respectivas personas responsables del señor Müller, no puedo decirle más, con permiso — contestó secamente la señorita de la recepción.

La mujer, angustiada, comenzó a ver a su alrededor cuando su mirada se cruzó con uno de los compañeros de Thomas, quien se alejaba con una bebida en la mano. Corrió hacia el jugador hasta reconocerlo y lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Robert! — la voz de la mujer causó sorpresa en Lewandowski.

—¿Lisa? ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Vi el accidente en las noticias y he buscado a Thomas en tres hospitales diferentes, hasta que recibí información de que estaba aquí, pero no me dijeron como está, ¿Sabes algo? — preguntó Lisa con angustia. El jugador sabía de toda la situación conyugal de Müller debido a que, con todo el tema de emergencias, el club debía dar los contactos de los familiares y Lisa había desaparecido de la lista, imaginando que había sido por el divorcio.

—Thomas sufrió un hemotórax traumático, no entendí mucho de las cosas técnicas, pero sufrió daños en un pulmón y tuvo una hemorragia y un paro respiratorio que casi le quita la vida, afortunadamente lo reanimaron, pero sigue muy grave, está intubado en la zona de terapia intensiva… — Lewandowski explicó mientras los ojos de Lisa se cristalizaban ante la noticia, todo lo que decía Robert caía como un balde de agua helada sobre la mujer.

—Dios… ¿Sus padres ya están aquí? —.

—No, los vuelos son un caos después del atentado, por eso los del equipo nos estamos encargando de las noticias de los que entraron en urgencias — Robert no se inmutó en contestar todas las dudas de la mujer, era lógico que se preocupara por quien fue su marido, pero era extraño contestarle todo sabiendo lo que había hecho por Manuel.

—¿Manuel está con él? — preguntó Lisa con frialdad, sabía que ahora el portero era la persona más importante en la vida de su exmarido.

—Manuel también está hospitalizado, no tan grave como Thomas, pero está aquí… —.

—Dios… pensé que al menos lo tendría a él para su recuperación… — confesó con honestidad la mujer.

—No te preocupes, cualquier novedad puedo avisarte para que no tengas que quedarte aquí, supongo que la situación puede ser incómoda… — estaba comentando Robert cuando uno de los directivos lo interrumpió.

—Manuel despertó, lo van a subir a la habitación de Joshua para observar a ambos… — dijo el directivo sin percatarse de la compañía de Robert, y se fue sin decir más.

—Tendrás que disculparme Lisa, vamos a subir a verlo… — Lewandowski trató de irse, pero la mujer lo detuvo del brazo.

—Dile que lo siento, jamás debí decirle lo que dije, y espero que pueda ser fuerte para acompañar a Thomas en su recuperación… por favor solo dile eso… — Robert solo asintió antes de irse de ahí.

* * *

_Neuer miraba hacia su banca en busca de alguna indicación, el hecho de que el árbitro acabara tan rápido el juego le causaba bastante consternación y buscaba una respuesta coherente para todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Todo el dolor, la angustia y la decepción que sentía en su vida amorosa se habían desvanecido por un momento al ver la preocupación de la seguridad del estadio mientras daban la indicación de que evacuaran la cancha hacia los vestidores, y en un arranque de saber qué sucedía, Manuel buscó con la mirada a su amado para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien._

_Se sentía herido, desilusionado y enojado con todo el engaño, pero eso no significaba que el amor por Thomas había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y por un segundo la preocupación por aquella persona que tanto amaba era lo único que podía sentir. Al verlo a lo lejos mientras también lo guiaban a los vestidores lo tranquilizó, al menos él estaría bien y podría verlo en cuanto juntaran al equipo para saber que sucedía, aunque parte de él no quería verlo aún. _

_De repente un estruendo dejó en silencio su alrededor, el ambiente era tenso y nadie entendía nada, con sus manos empujó a uno de sus compañeros hacia el túnel diciendo que se apresurara. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse mientras Neuer hacía tiempo para entrar a los vestidores, tenía que asegurarse que Müller entrara sano y salvo al túnel que le correspondía, de otra forma él no iba a ir a ningún otro lado._

_Y de un momento a otro, mientras escuchaba un ruido terriblemente fuerte a su izquierda, sintió cómo se impactaba algo contra él y lo empujaba hacia un costado, sacándolo de las paredes que conducían a su reunión con su equipo, y más importante, con el aún amor de su vida, su schnucki._

_Sintió algo pesado en su espalda, los oídos le molestaban y no podía moverse, costaba respirar y sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Trato de ver entre la nube de polvo la silueta de alguien, pero era en vano, y mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su amado sus ojos se cerraron ante la enorme debilidad que sentía, desmayándose sin saber que había ocurrido._

_Todo a su alrededor era una completa oscuridad, se sentía abrumado por no saber en dónde se encontraba, o como salir de ahí. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, algunas pronunciaban su nombre, otras decían cosas que no entendía, trató de abrir los ojos y cuando lo logró, una luz lo abrumó demasiado, se sentía confundido, no podía hablar y todo su cuerpo le dolía, finalmente sintió cómo todo su ser se adormecía poco a poco hasta sumirse en un completo silencio de nuevo._

_Y de repente comenzó a soñar con entrenamientos que había tenido, fiestas con su familia, y la primera vez que vio a Thomas como algo más que un compañero. Más que un sueño, su mente lo llenó de recuerdos, de vivencias, de todos esos momentos donde era feliz al lado de sus padres, de su familia, de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, y de la única persona que había robado su corazón como ninguna otra._

_Recordó la sonrisa brillante de Müller, su forma de hablar, la forma en que se le iluminaban sus ojos cuando lo veía a él, las noches que pasaron juntos y todo lo que tuvieron que luchar para ser una pareja, y de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, que decía su nombre, que le pedía que despertara._

—Manuel… Manuel… ¿Estás despierto? — Lewandowski llamaba a su amigo quien yacía en la cama de hospital. Manuel abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo molestia por la luz de nuevo, pero esta vez logrando ubicarse sin desmayarse de nuevo. —No te preocupes, todo está bien, estás en el hospital—.

Neuer seguía intentando hablar, tragó duro para poder aclarar su garganta e intentó mover sus extremidades para quitarse el entumecimiento que sentía, pero al tratar de mover el cuello se dio cuenta que un collarín se lo impedía.

—¿Qué pasó? — fue lo primero que pudo preguntar al no entender realmente lo que había pasado, y cómo es que le dolía el cuerpo.

—Hubo un atentado en el estadio, unos terroristas atacaron con bombas, todo por un estúpido conflicto político… — contestó Robert mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde estaba su compañero, alcanzando los botones para poder elevarlo y que pudiera ver el resto de la habitación. —Pero tuviste suerte, solo tuvieron que darte unas puntadas en la pierna por una rajada que tenías, y la espalda te dolerá por un buen rato, pero estarás bien —.

Al enderezarse gracias a la cama, Manuel vio como los directivos del club se encontraban junto con algunos compañeros en su habitación, había un sofá largo en el fondo con algunos detalles de “mejórate pronto”, al igual que un par de maletas pequeñas del club.

—Ahora lo único que tiene que importarte es tu recuperación Manuel, todo el equipo te va a apoyar en tu recuperación, y tus padres están tratando de venir para estar contigo, pero… con todo esto los aeropuertos son un caos, así que tardará su llegada — dijo uno de los directivos del equipo.

Y como si fuera un instinto natural, olvidando todo lo que había pasado antes del incidente, Neuer recordó a la persona que estaba buscando su corazón.

—¿Y Thomas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Él está bien? — preguntó el portero apresuradamente. Los directivos se vieron el uno al otro, preguntándose con la mirada que contestar, pero al final habló Robert por ellos.

—Manuel… Thomas está en terapia intensiva, el daño con él fue más grave y tienen que estarlo observando de cerca los médicos —.

Los ojos de Neuer se cristalizaron ante la noticia, sentía un leve mareo y no podía hablar, solo pudo mover sus brazos hacia su estómago, tratando de controlar sus ganas de gritar.

—¿Qué… cómo pasó todo? — Manuel preguntó entrecortadamente mientras su respiración se agitaba. —Yo… yo lo vi… se estaba yendo… ¿Cómo? —.

—Manuel… no creo que debas saberlo todo ahora, vas despertando, necesitar enfocarte en tu recuperación… — interrumpió un directivo, pero fue en vano.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! Por favor… por favor explíquenme… ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasó? — suplicó Manuel mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

—Manuel… él te rescató entre los escombros… — dijo Robert con la voz entrecortada. —Tratamos de detenerlo, pero él quería encontrarte y no pudimos… cuando regresó hacia nosotros te traía cargando, pero cuando nos acercamos a ayudarle nos dimos cuenta que algo había pasado mientras te rescataba y… — Lewandowski no pudo continuar ante el sentimiento que se había acumulado en su garganta.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué le pasó? —.

—Y lo vimos lleno de sangre, algo le atravesaba el pecho y se desmayó en mis brazos pidiendo que te cuidáramos a ti… yo… lo siento… debí detenerlo cuando pude… — finalmente Robert comenzó a llorar ante la culpabilidad que sentía.

Manuel comenzó a llorar ante la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza, ante el vacío que sentía en su estómago y en su corazón, y solo pudo subir sus manos hasta su rostro para hundir sus quejidos en su ser, pero era inútil, el llanto se convirtió en berreo y la posibilidad de perder a la persona que tanto amaba solo se incrementaba en su ser.

Los directivos llamaron la atención de Robert, indicándole que quizá debían salir de la habitación un momento para darle espacio al portero, pero este negó con la cabeza, sabía que tenía que quedarse a apoyar a Neuer, tenía que cumplir con la última petición que le había hecho Müller.

Fue difícil para Lewandowski cumplirlo, pues desde que había despertado Manuel no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar e intentar convencerlo de que lo llevara a ver al delantero. Pasaron dos días para que los padres de Neuer arribaran al hospital, aliviados de que su hijo se recuperaba adecuadamente, aunque lo notaban triste y apagado.

De repente, durante el cuarto día de estancia en el hospital, y con su madre de compañía Manuel se sorprendió al ver a Robert entrar con prisa a su habitación. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo al pensar lo peor, al pensar en que esa prisa traería malas noticias.

—No ha despertado… pero lo van a subir a una habitación para mantenerlo en observación — Lewandowski dijo sin mencionar un nombre, pero el portero sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. —Va a estar en la habitación de al lado, en cuanto lo suban sus padres lo verán, pero… te llevaré con él—.

Neuer comenzó a respirar más rápido, la idea de poder volver a ver a Thomas lo llenaba de ilusión y de esperanza de que se recuperaría, de que podía mejorarse con el tiempo y así poder hablar para intentar arreglar las cosas.

—¿De quién habla cariño? — preguntó la señora Neuer ante los comentarios de Robert.

—Del chico que te hablé madre, del que me salvó de quedarme entre los escombros…— contestó el portero con tranquilidad, ya habría tiempo de explicarle a sus padres sobre su vida amorosa, más aún cuando eran conscientes de la sexualidad de su hijo, pero jamás se habían enterado de una relación de él desde que había empezado con el futbol en 2004.

—Entonces vamos a bañarte y a peinarte, que tienes que oler bien para verlo…— contestó con ternura su madre mientras tranquilamente dejaba el libro que leía de lado y se acercaba a su hijo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de terapia intensiva, Thomas seguía intubado para poder respirar mientras intentaba sobrevivir después del evento tan traumático, y luchaba por quedarse para poder ver a su familia y a sus amigos una vez más y, sobre todo, volver a ver a su amado para pedirle perdón por sus errores.

Un par de enfermeras comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para subirlo a una habitación debido a que su condición era más estable, aunque aún no despertaba del coma, y cuando estuvo listo lo llevaron por la sala hasta el elevador que lo llevaría a su habitación.

Müller podía sentir que lo movían, podía escuchar levemente lo que las personas comentaban a su alrededor, y en cuanto reconoció el lamento de su madre su corazón se aceleró levemente. No podía imaginarse lo que sus padres estarían sintiendo de verlo inmóvil en una camilla de hospital, y peor aún, con la angustia si en algún momento el delantero sería capaz de despertar.

Manuel tomó una ducha con ayuda de su madre debido a que la pierna le molestaba para ponerse de pie, además de que no se atrevía a lavar las puntadas por sí solo, y una vez que terminó de cambiarse su madre lo peinó con delicadeza mientras esperaban a que Robert regresara. El portero impacientemente movía su mano derecha contra la barandilla de la camilla, esperando a que regresara su compañero de equipo para avisarle que ya habían subido a Müller, y como si le leyera la mente, Lewandowski entró a la habitación.

—Ya lo instalaron en la habitación contigua y sus padres lo han visto, les he preguntado si podía llevarte y accedieron, vamos a verlo Manuel… — dijo Robert mientras acercaba la silla de ruedas con la que transportaría al portero.

Neuer delicadamente se sentó en su transporte temporal, se despidió brevemente de su madre y se dejó llevar por su compañero.

—Para que no te tome por sorpresa su imagen tienes que saber que cuando entres lo vas a ver intubado y con muchos aparatos a su alrededor… — comentó Lewandowski antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación del delantero. —¿Listo? —.

Neuer solo pudo asentir, pues el miedo lo mantenía congelado y sin poder hablar, limitado de igual forma por el collarín que aún debía usar.

Robert tocó la puerta un par de veces con sus nudillos, y cuando hubo respuesta desde dentro de la habitación, la abrió con cuidado para guiar a su compañero. Se veían rostros tristes y cansados a los pies de la camilla, pero aún no se podía ver completamente a Müller.

Mientras se aproximaban hacia la camilla, los ojos de Manuel se llenaban de lágrimas y un sentimiento lo abrumaba al punto de sentir que le faltaba el aire, y una vez que pudo ver el cuerpo completo de su amado no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos.

—Thomas… — lloró Manuel al observar como su amado yacía inmóvil sobre la cama, con un tubo extraño saliendo de su boca y un vendaje en su pecho. No se preocupó por las miradas y los pensamientos de los demás al verlo así, solo se dedicó a llorarle a su amado mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para tomar su mano.

Müller lo sintió, el calor que le producía el contacto de su amado lo reconfortó de alguna manera, pero el escucharlo sollozar le partía el corazón, y más sabiendo que no podía hablarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él aún no se rendía y seguiría luchando para poder despertar.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Manuel seguía yendo a la habitación de Thomas cada vez que se lo permitían, ya que también debía cuidarse la lesión de la espalda y no podía estar mucho tiempo sentado, pero en los ratos que podía estar con su amado comenzaba a meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado antes de que todo ese accidente sucediera.

Nada quitaba el hecho de que Müller le había mentido sobre su proceso de divorcio, que todo lo que había pensado que estaba haciendo el delantero por terminar su relación con su exesposa no era real, y había sido el amante con todo el significado de la palabra durante varios meses. Le dolía pensar en eso, le dolía saber que mucho tiempo solo fue un secreto, y que en realidad solo recibía unas sobras de amor… pero también se preguntaba cómo era eso todo posible, ya que él sentía que todo el amor y el cariño que le daba Thomas era completamente genuino y puro, como si desde siempre ellos dos habían estado destinados a estar juntos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lewandowski, quien llegó a buscarlo en la habitación del delantero.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Neuer.

—Los directivos han recibido las cosas que habíamos dejado en los vestidores del estadio, tu maleta está en tu habitación, pero… esto debía entregártelo en las manos — contestó Robert para después extender sus manos hacia su compañero, entregándole su celular al portero. —Creo que es importante que veas lo que te ha llegado…—.

Manuel lo vio extraño ante la confusión de sus palabras, y mientras su amigo salía de la habitación, él desbloqueó su celular para ver sus mensajes pendientes, y entendió a qué se refería Robert en el momento en el que leyó un nombre en la pantalla.

“_Thomas <3_”

Antes de que todo el caos empezara, el portero había recibido un mensaje de Müller que aparentaba ser una disculpa, ya que la hora coincidía con el arribo al estadio de aquel día tan trágico donde su enojo y su decepción lo había llevado a no dirigirle la palabra a quien ahora luchaba por su vida a través de un tubo de respiración.

La tentación de abrirlo era enorme, ya que parte de su ser aún se sentía dolido y no quería leer excusas para justificar su comportamiento… Pero eran las últimas palabras de Thomas dedicadas a Neuer, y la intriga pudo más que los sentimientos negativos.

Manuel deslizó su dedo hasta el nombre de su amado, pulsó la pantalla para abrir el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

“_Antes de que decidas cualquier cosa sobre nosotros dos necesito que primero me dejes explicarte porqué pasaron las cosas de esta forma._

_No me voy a justificar porque no sería justo, fui responsable de cada decisión que tomé sobre mi vida, y quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero jamás me arrepentiré de lo que vivimos tú y yo._

_Nunca te engañé sobre lo que sentía, porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti, y te he amado todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Actué mal en tratar de ocultarlo, lo sé ahora y de verdad lo siento, supongo que parte de mí quería protegerse de algo desconocido porque jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti._

_Lo nuestro jamás fue una aventura, al menos no basado en los sentimientos, pues tú no llegaste a mi vida a invadir un matrimonio, lo mío con Lisa desde antes de ser consciente de lo que sentía por ti ya no funcionaba._

_Sé que debí empezar contigo una vez que todo se hubiera terminado en mi matrimonio, sé que debimos empezar hasta el momento en el que yo estuviera divorciado, pero con un amor tan fuerte y apasionado como el nuestro… no podía esperar ni un segundo más._

_No me justifico por postergar mi divorcio, en realidad ni yo sé a ciencia cierta por qué lo hice, quizá lo que hice fue aferrarme a mi rutina, a algo que conocía, al miedo al que dirían por mi divorcio, y no me di cuenta que nada de eso iba a importar si te tenía a mi lado._

_Te juro que, incluso antes de que estuviéramos juntos, yo veía a mi exesposa solo con cariño por lo que alguna vez fue, por lo que alguna vez fui, y por lo que alguna vez fuimos. Mi matrimonio fue bello, pero no era mi destino estar para siempre con ella._

_El día en el que te conocí, siendo todo un líder, un guía, una inspiración para muchos, me di cuenta del gran valor y de gran impacto que tienes en las personas, y en ese momento me enamoré de ti._

_No sé qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi de nuevo, para que puedas perdonarme y que ambos tratemos de superar todo esto juntos, pero te prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de hacerlo, tratando de que te des cuenta que por ti daría hasta mi vida._

_Si necesitas un tiempo después de esto lo entenderé, sé que me dolerá en el alma, pero lo aceptaré si es necesario, porque lo único que quiero más que mi felicidad… es tú felicidad Manu… siempre vas a estar primero tú, siempre._

_Incluso si después de todo esto no quieres verme por el resto de tu vida, te prometo que lo haré si eso a ti te hará feliz, eso es lo mucho que te amo._

_Sé que mentí horriblemente con lo del divorcio, pero no te mentí en ninguna otra cosa, no te mentí sobre mis sentimientos, mis miedos, mis metas o mis sueños, todo fue real, todo lo que vivimos juntos fue real._

_E incluso si nunca llegas a perdonarme, nuestra historia de amor será la más hermosa que alguna vez se llegue a contar._

_Solo quiero tu felicidad, y te pido una última oportunidad para formar parte de eso, una última oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas, desde cero, construyendo todo desde abajo, hablando y perdonando, superando y aprendiendo a vivir con todos los errores que hayamos hecho… que haya hecho._

_Quisiera que me dieras una última oportunidad antes de pasar página a nuestra historia de amor, porque creo firmemente que somos un libro sin fin._

_Piénsalo Manuel, no te voy a presionar a nada, incluso si necesitas días, semanas, meses o años para pensarlo, yo estaré dispuesto a regresar a tu vida en el momento en el que tú estés listo._

_Y si jamás te vas a sentir listo, quiero que hagas una vida exitosa y llena de amor sin mí, porque eso es lo mucho que te amo._

_Solo te pido eso… piénsalo…”_

Manuel terminó de leer el mensaje entre lágrimas mientras recargaba su frente en la camilla donde reposaba el autor de aquellas palabras, sintiendo como el miedo y la frustración se acumulaban en su pecho.

No sabía que sentir, no sabía si el querer perdonarlo era debido a la condición de Müller o realmente su corazón podía superar esa mentira, no sabía si sería capaz de dejar en el olvido los errores y no crear ningún resentimiento.

Pero algo que si sabía Neuer es que no quería que Thomas se fuera de esa forma de su vida.

Manuel tomó la mano de su amado, y entre lágrimas lo amenazó.

—Tú no puedes irte sin que me digas estas palabras en persona… ¿Me escuchaste? No te voy a dejar ir… — dijo el portero mientras el llanto no desistía.

Müller lo escuchó, y fue en ese momento donde un rayo de esperanza se iluminó para él, a la par de un rayo de luz en el horizonte.

—Aun no sé si soy capaz de superar esto, pero no quiero averiguarlo sino estás aquí, sino estás bien, sino estás vivo… no te vayas Thomas, quédate conmigo…—.

Y de repente las maquinas a las que Müller estaba conectado comenzaron a sonar. El portero levantó la vista, tratando de comprender que es lo que pasaba, esperando a que no fuera el gran temor que crecía en su pecho

—¿Thomas? Thomas no… no me dejes, no… — suplicaba Manuel mientras sacudía levemente el brazo de su amado.

El delantero tampoco comprendía que es lo que pasaba, sus capacidades para escuchar y sentir a su pareja se sentían cada vez más lejanos y una luz lo aturdía a lo lejos.

En cuestión de segundos llegó una enfermera, y rápidamente se le unió más personal médico para ayudarle. Un enfermero tomó la silla de ruedas en donde estaba Manuel y lo alejó de la camilla para poder ayudar a sus compañeros.

—Ritmo cardiaco acelerado… espasmos abdominales… está teniendo arcadas por el tubo endotraqueal… —comentó rápidamente el médico que lo estaba evaluando.

Todo el personal que estaba alrededor de Thomas comenzaron a realizar diferentes cosas al unísono, y lo único que podía hacer Manuel era observarlos con temor.

—No te vayas Thomas… no quiero que te vayas…— dijo el portero en voz baja.

Thomas trataba de hacerle caso, puso todas sus fuerzas para poder moverse, para poder abrir los ojos, aunque esa luz inmensa le seguía molestando.

Y de repente sintió como la fuerza se le escapaba, la respiración se le cortaba y poco a poco su cuerpo se entumecía, además de comenzar a sentir una gigantesca incomodidad en la garganta.

_“Me rehúso a irme, si lo encontré con vida a él, puedo también mantenerme con vida por él”_

Thomas se aferró a ese pensamiento, y de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor podía sentirse de nuevo, el cuerpo le dolía aún más fuerte y la luz comenzaba a difuminarse.

—¡Thomas! — Manuel gritó al ver la escena.

Müller abrió los ojos con dificultad al escuchar su nombre, no podía irse, no aún...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, no hay justificación para esto. Al perder el acceso a mi cuenta aquí se me fue también la inspiración, y a pesar de saber qué es lo que quería escribir no salía como yo esperaba. Pero gracias a mi terapeuta y mi esfuerzo por quitarme ese perfeccionismo que tengo, por fin pude traerles el capitulo final de esta bella historia  
Si, es un final abierto, y es que no me imaginaba otro final para dar a entender que, aun con los errores y las cosas que tienen que perdonar, aun tienen historia que escribir juntos, y no lo sé, quizá algún día me animo a darle una continuación a esa historia juntos.  
De todos modos si veo el apoyo en este capitulo final, espero traerles un epilogo, aunque sea corto, sobre lo que sería el destino de ambos
> 
> Una vez más perdonen la tardanza, y espero hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla, y de verdad les agradezco cada leída, kudo y comentario que me dejaron, de verdad que muchas gracias <3


	11. La despedida

Thomas yacía sobre la camilla de hospital sin poder conciliar el sueño, habían pasado unos días desde que había despertado del pequeño coma debido al accidente y no se acostumbraba a dormir completamente boca arriba sin moverse, pues hasta respirar le causaba una molestia en el pecho.

Además de eso, estar con una mascarilla gigante que cubría su boca y su nariz, y limitarse a hablar lo necesario hasta volver a acostumbrar al cuerpo a su respiración acelerada, hacía que toda esa situación fuera mil veces más incómoda.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las circunstancias por las que estaba pasando, en ningún momento se arrepentía del acto que hizo para poder salvar al hombre que tanto amaba, e incluso si Manuel nunca llegaba a perdonarlo, Müller podía vivir con la idea de que al menos la vida les había dado a ambos una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Mientras contemplaba el techo de la habitación, esperando que regresara uno de sus compañeros de equipo que voluntariamente se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, vio como la sombra de la puerta se iluminaba, dejando ver que se había abierto y cerrado y alguien había entrado a la habitación, y el delantero cerró los ojos para disimular que estaba dormido.

—¿Thomas? — la dulce voz de Manuel hizo que Müller abriera los ojos abruptamente.

—Manuel… — contestó el delantero apenas audible.

—No por favor, no te esfuerces en hablar, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor… — dijo Neuer mientras caminaba acercándose lo suficiente como para que Thomas pudiera verlo. —Mira, ya puedo ponerme de pie… el doctor dice que no debo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, que aún no estoy recuperado completamente, pero quería venir a verte —.

Müller sonrió bajo la mascarilla. Habían sido pocas las veces que el portero había ido a visitarlo, y cuando lo hacía regularmente lo acompañaba Lewandowski o la mamá de Manuel, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía solo, y además tarde por la noche.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no estas dormido? — preguntó Manuel. El delantero movió su mano para apuntar su cabeza con el dedo índice, y después apuntar hacia Neuer.

“Estaba pensando en ti” fue lo que quiso contestar Müller.

—¿Te doy dolores de cabeza y por eso no te dejo dormir? — rio Neuer por lo bajo, causando una pequeña risa también por parte de Thomas, la cual dolió levemente, haciendo que su rostro lo demostrara al hacer gestos. —Perdón, no debí hacerte reír…—.

El delantero negó suavemente con la cabeza, en realidad le encantaba la presencia de su amado, incluso si la risa que le provocaba dolía, valía la pena sufrir por él.

Y de repente la habitación se quedó en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y solo existieran ellos dos, mirándose fijamente con nostalgia, deseando que todo fuera diferente y pudieran estar juntos tranquilamente.

—Pregunté cómo iba tu recuperación y dicen que vas bastante bien para haber tenido tanto tiempo algo que literalmente te atravesaba el cuerpo… — Thomas contestó encogiendo los hombros ligeramente. —Creo que no te he dicho esto formalmente… gracias por salvarme, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si no hubieras ido a rescatarme…— confesó Neuer con dificultad ante el nudo en la garganta que se formaba en su ser.

Thomas extendió su mano para alcanzar la de Manuel, llevándola hacia su pecho aun vendado, poniéndole sobre su corazón.

—Te amo…— Thomas pronunció en un susurro.

Manuel sollozó, su corazón le pedía a gritos que dejara el pasado atrás y fuera capaz de darle rienda suelta al amor que sentía por su amado.

—También te amo Thomas… — una lagrima descendió por la mejilla del portero. — Pero no sé si soy capaz de perdonar todo, y no quisiera aceptar tus disculpas y más adelante darme cuenta de que aún vivo con resentimientos… creo que primero debo sanarme, debemos sanarnos… — explicó Neuer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Te esperaré toda mi vida…— Müller susurró, sus ojos se cristalizaron al darse cuenta que ese podía ser el final de su relación con el portero.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si sea tiempo suficiente para sanar todo lo que me duele aun… — hubo una pausa eterna, Manuel peleaba con sus pensamientos al no saber qué hacer, una parte de él le pedía quedarse, y la otra le imploraba salir de ahí para dejar de hacerse daño.

Thomas no quiso soltar su mano, sabía que hacerlo significaba dejarlo ir y era lo que menos quería hacer. De nuevo sus miradas se conectaban, sus almas se unían por medio de su agarre y sus corazones deseaban estar uno junto al otro.

—Te prometo que trabajaré en mi resentimiento, pero necesito tiempo… y necesito alejarme de ti… — Neuer rompió el silencio. —Sé que tendremos que vernos de nuevo, pero tienes que entender que hasta que no sea obligatorio eso, necesito estar lejos de ti…. —.

Müller solo asintió ligeramente, resignándose a la idea de que no estaría junto a la persona que más amaba. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se soltaba del agarre que tenían, al contrario, sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza, como si sus cuerpos supieran que esa decisión no era lo que realmente deseaban.

Manuel no podía irse, no al menos hasta hacer algo que moría de ganas de probar una última vez. El portero llevó su mano libre hasta la mascarilla de Thomas, bajándola hacia su cuello, dejando libres los labios que tanto deseaba Neuer.

Müller respiraba con dificultad sin saber si era por la ausencia de la mascarilla o por la cercanía que poco a poco disminuía entre él y Neuer.

Manuel se agachó hasta Thomas, chocando su nariz con la del delantero, y ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir sus alientos tan cerca.

Sus labios se juntaron dejando escapar un suspiro doloroso de parte de Müller, disfrutando el contacto y el sabor que le producía los labios del portero. Duraron varios segundos así hasta que Manuel se atrevió a intensificar el beso, moviendo su lengua ligeramente contra la de Thomas, quien al sentir el deseo de su compañero llevó su mano libre a la mejilla del portero, aferrándose lo más que pudiera a ese momento.

Y de repente el aire faltó en el ambiente, haciendo que ambos se separaran del beso.

—Perdóname…— susurró Thomas mientras aun tenia cerca el rostro de su amado, y aun en contra de su voluntad, Manuel regresó la mascarilla de respiración a su lugar y se alejó de ahí, soltándose del agarre.

Thomas tomó una bocanada de aire sin importarle que esta acción le provocaba dolor, de todos modos, el ver como se marchaba el amor de su vida dolía más que la herida en su pecho.

Manuel salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él y se soltó a llorar.

—Te perdono…—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo he decidido escribirlo para darles un final más concreto sobre lo que pasa por la mente de Manuel y hacerles ver que es un "final" bastante maduro y realista, no puede sanar una herida tan rapido.  
Y la palabra "final" la pongo entre comillas porque he decidido darle continuación a la historia. Me agradó hacer este fanfic relativamente corto, así que he decidido hacer una segunda parte como precuela, es decir, todo lo que vivieron antes del punto en donde inició esta historia, involucrando cosas como su primer encuentro, su primer beso, y quizá su primera vez juntos  
Quiero darme el tiempo de adelantar algunos capítulos de esta precuela, así que no pienso publicarla hasta tener ese avance primero yo, para evitarles de nuevo el dejarlos con la duda de qué pasaría por muchos meses como lo hice a principio de este año  
Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad lo agradezco, y espero que nos leamos pronto <3

**Author's Note:**

> Después de muchos meses sin escribir algo, mi imaginación despegó con esta pequeña historia que les vengo a presentar. Sé que casi no hay fanfics de esta pareja, ni que decir que estén en español, pero tenía ganas de compartirles esta descabellada idea.  
No tengo pensado que este fanfic dure más de 10 capítulos, pero les prometo que cada uno vendrá con bastante intensidad. Muchas gracias por leerme, no olviden dejar kudos y comentarios que siempre se agradece <3


End file.
